The Other Way
by Tgirl1934
Summary: Annabeth Chase is Goode High's star actress, always doing performs in school. Percy Jackson is Goode High's school nerd, always in the books. What happens when both join the school play? Annabeth Chase wants the female lead and Percy Jackson wants the male lead. Are they going to cooperate or hate each other form the start? Percabeth and maybe some Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and hopefully you wonderful people out there would review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I can't reach the high note."

"Sweetie, we've been over this," Aphrodite said, "You have to sing from the diaphragm. Not the throat, okay?"

"Okay," I agree. I pick up my music sheet while Aunt Dite goes to the piano.

"Which song do I sing?"

"Do the one that Zeus loves the most."

"Doesn't Mr. Small hate that song?"

Aunt Dite waved her hand dismissively. "Please. This is about you and Zeus. He likes one song, you sing it. Besides, isn't your mother a judge, too?"

I blushed. My mother is Athena. She owns all of the most popular architectural businesses in the world. I didn't know she was going to judge to play that the school was performing. Were doing Romeo and Juliet.

"I didn't know mother was a judge."

Aphrodite clapped delightedly. "Well, she is! Isn't your boyfriend auditioning, too?"

I blushed. Again. "Yes." My boyfriend's Luke Castellan. Popular boy in the school. It's only right that we date. I mean, I'm the most popular girl and he's the most popular guy. I'm the most popular because I'm Goode High's star actress and he's Goode High's star actor. I'm Annabeth Chase. 16 years old and amazing singer and actress. I mean, I'm not trying to brag, but it's true and everybody at school agrees. I've been an actress since I was 5 when we did the 'Jungle Book' in kindergarden. I've been the lead role in every play and/or musical my school has done. But then there's RED. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hence the name RED. She's been trying to steal my spot as popular since I got the lead role in Chicago in 8th grade. Her and her boyfriend Ethan are trying to take our spots.

"Yea, he is."

"Then if you both get lead then you'll be fine."

"Okay, let's do this. I have homework I need to get done."

**(Love Story: Taylor Swift)(A/N: I'm adding my own songs in the play that I think are good for it)**

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd **

**And say, "Hello,"**

**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, **

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said...**

**Rome, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**So I sneak out to the gar-**

_RING!_

"What is that?" Aphrodite said, irritated that my phone went off during the song.

"My phone."

"Check it and turn it off."

I checked it. It was Luke.

**Hey, babe. R u ready for our date?**

I groaned. I forgot Luke said that he's taking me out tonight.

"Aunt Dite, could we do this tomorrow?" I asked.

She sighed, "Why?"

"'Cause I have a date with Luke tonight."

"Why don't you rain check that?"

"'Cause I don't want him to be upset."

She sighed again, "Fine. Go. But we are re-hursing tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"Kay." I hugged her goodbye and went to my room to get ready.

An hour later I was ready and Luke was going to be here any minute. I was wearing a black dress that went down to my knees. It had silver and black sequins at the top. I wore black Adidas because I don't wear heels. My hair was down and perfectly curly. I wore grey eye shadow, mascara, and pink lip-gloss but that's as far as the make up will go. And I wore my silver owl necklace my mother got me for my 12th birthday. I put my phone, keys, and other accessories in my silver purse.

I heard a honk and looked out the window. Luke was here. He was laying against the side of his car. I raced down the stairs and I almost made it to the door, but my step-mother stopped me.

"Where are you going, Annabeth?" She asked. "I thought you were re-hursing with Aphrodite."

"I was," I admitted, "but Luke said that he was taking me out tonight, so we're finishing up tomorrow."

"Alright, but come home before 12."

"Kay." I gave her a hug and told her bye.

I walked out the door to Luke.

"Hey, babe," He said. "You look great."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Luke was wearing black jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt, and black and white converse. I gave him a short peck on the lips. Well, it was supposed to be, but it got a little heated. He put his hands on my hips and mine somehow found their way to his blonde hair. We pulled back when we needed air. When we pulled back, we were both breathing heavily.

"Come on," He opened my car door. "I got a great restaurant that we're going."

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem." After that we drove off. We talked about the play that the school is doing. Luke said her was going to audition for Romeo so we could both have the main roles. After that, we arrived at the restaurant. It was Kelly's! My favorite.

"Luke, I didn't know you were taking me here."

"Surprise!"

"Thanks." We walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

We walked up to the counter with a waiter behind it, looking over papers.

He looked up. "May I help you?"

"Yes, reservation under Castellan," Luke said.

He looked back down, checked the papers, grabbed two menus and said, "Follow me."

We sat at table with a view over New York City.

"Luke, this is great."

"I knew you'd like it," He smiled and I returned it.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Well, I am."

"Okay, whatever. So what do you want to eat."

"Not sure."

Our waitress came up to us. She had brown hair and green eyes and I knew exactly who she was. Katie Gardener.

"Katie!" I exclaimed. She looked up from her pad.

"Annabeth, Luke!" She smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I took Annabeth out for a date tonight," Luke grinned at me.

"Awww," She coed. "That's sweet. Now what would you like to drink?"

"I would like water," I said, putting down the menu.

"I would like Coke," Luke said.

Katie wrote something on her pad. "Okay, are you ready to order?"

"No not yet," I admitted.

"Kay."

"Katie, why are you here?" Luke asked.

"Working for my mother is really hard," She admitted. "I mean I like working in the garden and all, but she was staring to get on my nerves."

"I can relate," I muttered too low for them to here. Katie's mom is Demeter. She owns all of the world's floral businesses. Luke's dad is Hermes, he's a famous actor.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order," With that, she walked off to the kitchen.

"Luke, I've been meaning to ask you..." I trailed off.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Luke had a concerned look on his face.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Katie came back with our drinks.

"Here you go," She gave me my drink and Luke's. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the Seafood Combo with a salad on the side," I handed her my menu.

"I'll have the same except with a baked potato instead of a salad," Luke handed her his menu.

She wrote that down. "Alright. I'll be back in about ten to fifteen minutes with your dinner." She walked off after that.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

"It's fine. Not important."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. We started talking about little things. Like what we were going to do when we graduated college.

Katie came back with our food in about the same time she estimated. When we were done, we paid the check, and Luke left Katie a big tip. Partly because she's our friend and was an excellent waitress. When we got to Luke's car, there was a boy leaning against it, glaring at Luke.

"Jordan!" Luke exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Jordan said coldly.

"Bro, not now. I'm taking Annabeth home."

"Luke who's this?" I asked, looking at Jordan. He looked kinda cute with his messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. But I don't like him. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with jeans and black vans.

He looked at me and his glare softened. His eyes looked almost...apologetic. "I'm Jordan Castellan. Luke's younger brother."

"Oh, okay. Luke, we should be going. It's almost twelve," I said, eyeing Jordan wearily.

"Jordan, we'll talk at home," Luke insisted. "Let me take Annabeth home."

Jordan sighed, nodded, and walked away.

Luke opened the door for me, I got in and he shut it. I put my seat belt on as Luke went around the car to get in on his side, he put on his seat belt, started the car and drove off. We made small talk, I'm guessing that Luke was kinda upset about his brother needing to talk to him. We got to my house about ten minutes. I gave Luke a peck on the lips, said goodnight and went in my house. I walked up the stairs to my room, got dressed for bed and crawled in bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and hopefully you wonderful people out there would review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I can't reach the high note."

"Sweetie, we've been over this," Aphrodite said, "You have to sing from the diaphragm. Not the throat, okay?"

"Okay," I agree. I pick up my music sheet while Aunt Dite goes to the piano.

"Which song do I sing?"

"Do the one that Zeus loves the most."

"Doesn't Mr. Small hate that song?"

Aunt Dite waved her hand dismissively. "Please. This is about you and Zeus. He likes one song, you sing it. Besides, isn't your mother a judge, too?"

I blushed. My mother is Athena. She owns all of the most popular architectural businesses in the world. I didn't know she was going to judge to play that the school was performing. Were doing Romeo and Juliet.

"I didn't know mother was a judge."

Aphrodite clapped delightedly. "Well, she is! Isn't your boyfriend auditioning, too?"

I blushed. Again. "Yes." My boyfriend's Luke Castellan. Popular boy in the school. It's only right that we date. I mean, I'm the most popular girl and he's the most popular guy. I'm the most popular because I'm Goode High's star actress and he's Goode High's star actor. I'm Annabeth Chase. 16 years old and amazing singer and actress. I mean, I'm not trying to brag, but it's true and everybody at school agrees. I've been an actress since I was 5 when we did the 'Jungle Book' in kindergarden. I've been the lead role in every play and/or musical my school has done. But then there's RED. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hence the name RED. She's been trying to steal my spot as popular since I got the lead role in Chicago in 8th grade. Her and her boyfriend Ethan are trying to take our spots.

"Yea, he is."

"Then if you both get lead then you'll be fine."

"Okay, let's do this. I have homework I need to get done."

**(Love Story: Taylor Swift)(A/N: I'm adding my own songs in the play that I think are good for it)**

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd **

**And say, "Hello,"**

**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, **

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said...**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**So I sneak out to the gar-**

_RING!_

"What is that?" Aphrodite said, irritated that my phone went off during the song.

"My phone."

"Check it and turn it off."

I checked it. It was Luke.

**Hey, babe. R u ready for our date?**

I groaned. I forgot Luke said that he's taking me out tonight.

"Aunt Dite, could we do this tomorrow?" I asked.

She sighed, "Why?"

"'Cause I have a date with Luke tonight."

"Why don't you rain check that?"

"'Cause I don't want him to be upset."

She sighed again, "Fine. Go. But we are rehearsing tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"Kay." I hugged her goodbye and went to my room to get ready.

An hour later I was ready and Luke was going to be here any minute. I was wearing a black dress that went down to my knees. It had silver and black sequins at the top. I wore black Adidas because I don't wear heels. My hair was down and perfectly curly. I wore grey eye shadow, mascara, and pink lip-gloss but that's as far as the make up will go. And I wore my silver owl necklace my mother got me for my 12th birthday. I put my phone, keys, and other accessories in my silver purse.

I heard a honk and looked out the window. Luke was here. He was laying against the side of his car. I raced down the stairs and I almost made it to the door, but my step-mother stopped me.

"Where are you going, Annabeth?" She asked. "I thought you were rehearsing with Aphrodite."

"I was," I admitted, "but Luke said that he was taking me out tonight, so we're finishing up tomorrow."

"Alright, but come home before 12."

"Kay." I gave her a hug and told her bye.

I walked out the door to Luke.

"Hey, babe," He said. "You look great."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Luke was wearing black jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt, and black and white converse. I gave him a short peck on the lips. Well, it was supposed to be, but it got a little heated. He put his hands on my hips and mine somehow found their way to his blonde hair. We pulled back when we needed air. When we pulled back, we were both breathing heavily.

"Come on," He opened my car door. "I got a great restaurant that we're going."

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem." After that we drove off. We talked about the play that the school is doing. Luke said her was going to audition for Romeo so we could both have the main roles. After that, we arrived at the restaurant. It was Kelly's! My favorite.

"Luke, I didn't know you were taking me here."

"Surprise!"

"Thanks." We walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

We walked up to the counter with a waiter behind it, looking over papers.

He looked up. "May I help you?"

"Yes, reservation under Castellan," Luke said.

He looked back down, checked the papers, grabbed two menus and said, "Follow me."

We sat at table with a view over New York City.

"Luke, this is great."

"I knew you'd like it," He smiled and I returned it.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Well, I am."

"Okay, whatever. So what do you want to eat."

"Not sure."

Our waitress came up to us. She had brown hair and green eyes and I knew exactly who she was. Katie Gardener.

"Katie!" I exclaimed. She looked up from her pad.

"Annabeth, Luke!" She smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I took Annabeth out for a date tonight," Luke grinned at me.

"Awww," She coed. "That's sweet. Now what would you like to drink?"

"I would like water," I said, putting down the menu.

"I would like Coke," Luke said.

Katie wrote something on her pad. "Okay, are you ready to order?"

"No not yet," I admitted.

"Kay."

"Katie, why are you here?" Luke asked.

"Working for my mother is really hard," She admitted. "I mean I like working in the garden and all, but she was staring to get on my nerves."

"I can relate," I muttered too low for them to here. Katie's mom is Demeter. She owns all of the world's floral businesses. Luke's dad is Hermes, he's a famous actor.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order," With that, she walked off to the kitchen.

"Luke, I've been meaning to ask you..." I trailed off.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Luke had a concerned look on his face.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Katie came back with our drinks.

"Here you go," She gave me my drink and Luke's. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the Seafood Combo with a salad on the side," I handed her my menu.

"I'll have the same except with a baked potato instead of a salad," Luke handed her his menu.

She wrote that down. "Alright. I'll be back in about ten to fifteen minutes with your dinner." She walked off after that.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

"It's fine. Not important."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. We started talking about little things. Like what we were going to do when we graduated college.

Katie came back with our food in about the same time she estimated. When we were done, we paid the check, and Luke left Katie a big tip. Partly because she's our friend and was an excellent waitress. When we got to Luke's car, there was a boy leaning against it, glaring at Luke.

"Jordan!" Luke exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Jordan said coldly.

"Bro, not now. I'm taking Annabeth home."

"Luke who's this?" I asked, looking at Jordan. He looked kinda cute with his messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. But I don't like him. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with jeans and black vans.

He looked at me and his glare softened. His eyes looked almost...apologetic. "I'm Jordan Castellan. Luke's younger brother."

"Oh, okay. Luke, we should be going. It's almost twelve," I said, eyeing Jordan wearily.

"Jordan, we'll talk at home," Luke insisted. "Let me take Annabeth home."

Jordan sighed, nodded, and walked away.

Luke opened the door for me, I got in and he shut it. I put my seat belt on as Luke went around the car to get in on his side, he put on his seat belt, started the car and drove off. We made small talk, I'm guessing that Luke was kinda upset about his brother needing to talk to him. We got to my house about ten minutes. I gave Luke a peck on the lips, said goodnight and went in my house. I walked up the stairs to my room, got dressed for bed and crawled in bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! So one person reviewed and asked if i was doing a percabeth story. The answer: YES! Y-E-S! But i dont like Luke either but i just wanted him to be nice and he's going to do something horribel that Annabeth doesn't like him anymore and then she goes for Percy. Just thought id get that out there and ill be undating as much as i can. But you know school work sports movies friends family. Busy! Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riordon does. But i wish i did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

The weekend went by really fast. I usually just read books and worked on school stuff, but over the weekend I hung out with Grover and Nico, my two best friends. So today was Monday. Yes, back to school! I'm the kind of person that likes school. Yea I know, I know, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just love learning. I have to deal with Grover and Nico telling me that all the time in school. Anyway, I couldn't wait to go. I was dressed in jeans, a green T-shirt, and black sneakers. I had my bag ready, with all my books and assignments ready. I had my teeth brushed after my mom's amazing blue pancakes. I heard a honk an knew it was Nico, he was picking me up today. I told my mom bye, and raced out the door to Nico's car.

"'Sup, man," He started the car once I got in and put my seatbelt on.

"Nothing really," I sighed. I was debating weather or not to try out for the school play. Grover keeps pestering me about it. Nico doesn't really care, as long as I'm not reading or doing assignments, he'll be good.

"You sighin' up for the play? Grover tells me that you should."

"I don't know. I mean, Annabeth is trying out and I don't want her to not like me."

He laughed, "C'mon, dude! Walk up and talk to her. Then when you guys hang out a lot, you kiss her, then BOOM! You're together."

"She has a boyfriend."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Pish posh. That doesn't matter! They'll break up before you know it."

I smiled, "Then why don't you ask out Thalia?"

He blushed. Nico has had this not-so-secret crush on Thalia for two years. He says that she'll come around to him and I keep telling him that she doesn't know he exists. He just needs the guts to do it. He stares at her all the time. And I don't even know how she thinks he doesn't exist. I mean, she's my cousin. When I go to her house 'cause when my mom and my dad, Poseidon, are out I go to Thalia's with Nico and sometimes Grover. And her brother, Jason, even knows Nico! We all hang out when Nico and I are at her house.

"I-I don-don't kn-know wha-what y-you're t-t-talking abo-about," He stuttered, that and the blush gave it away that he was lying.

I laughed, "Dude, give it up. We all know you have a crush on her. Even Jason knows you like her!"

"Shut up!"

I laughed again. We made it to Goode High after us talking. I got out the car and walked to the door with Nico. I saw Annabeth and her group standing to the side of the school. I only recognize a few people. Thalia, Luke, Jason, his girlfriend Piper, Juniper, and, of course, Annabeth. She looked so good today. Well, she looks good all the time. But her hair was down and fell to her mid back, with perfect blonde curls. She was wearing jean shorts, a white blouse and red converse.

I saw Thalia look in our direction and walk over to us. "Yo, cuz," She always greets me like that. She was wearing black jeans, a black 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt, black combat boots, sliver jewelry, black eyeliner under her electric blue eyes, and her black hair was spiked up.

"Hey, Thals," She gave me a hug, even though she knows I hate it.

"Dad says you'r coming over after school."

"I am?"

"Yes you are, Kelp Head," She calls me that because she thinks my head is full of kelp because she thinks that I don't know what fun is. And it's because I love the water and to swim.

"But-"

"No buts!" She interrupted me. "You're coming over. Besides, Annabeth is gonna be there," She smirked at me. I blushed. Thalia, Nico, and Grover were the only people who knows I like her.

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Sure. You can bring emo here," She gestured to Nico, who blushed.

"I'm not emo!" He protested.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "My friends are coming over. So don't bother us."

"What if I get hungry?'

She rolled her eyes, again. "You can come down and get something, but don't go around and bother my friends."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay."

"Hey, Thals!" A voice called over. I looked behind Thalia and saw Annabeth walking over. "C'mon! We gotta get to homeroom."

Thalia sighed. "Coming." Annabeth looked over and Nico and I, and waved. I waved back and she and Thalia walked away.

Nico turned to me. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna bring you and Grover."

He pumped his fists in the air. "Yes!"

I laughed. "C'mon, school is starting."

After homeroom everything was a blur, until lunch. Grover, Nico, and I all set at our table at the corner of the cafeteria. Away from everyone else. Grover sat next to me and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sighing up for the play?"

"I don't know, dude."

He sighed, "Look, man, you gotta get your head out of books."

"Maybe I don't wanna."

"If you and Annabeth get the main roles, there might be some chemistry," He said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"She doesn't like me. She has a boyfriend already. They're gonna get the parts, I just know it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Whatever. But I'm expecting for you to come to me tomorrow and say that you have signed up. That's all I ask."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll sign up."

"Yes!"

I looked over at Nico, who was staring at Thalia while she laughed with her friends.

I waved my hand in front of him. "Nico? Nico. Nico, are you okay!?"

He shook his head, blinked a few times, and stared at me, "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were staring at my cousin."

He blushed. "No I wasn't."

Grover laughed, "Yeah, you were, dude."

"Whatever," Nico huffed.

"Grover, Nico and I are going to Thalia's after school," I turned to Grover. "You wanna come?"

"Sure," He agreed. "Got nothing better to do."

"Okay, meet me by the front of the school." After I said that, we ate our lunch.

**Don't mind me. Just takin you to after school. Just a line break**

Thalia and I were standing at the front of the school waiting for Nico and Grover. Thalia was on her phone, talking to someone. When I was about to call them, two people walked up to us. A boy and a girl.

"Yo, Thals," The boy said. "We ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, just hung up with the Stolls."

"Are they gonna raid the convince store?" The girl asked.

"Clarisse, you talk like you don't know them."

"I would love if I didn't," Clarisse, or what Thalia said her name was, sighed.

"C'mon you know you like my brothers," The boy nudged Clarisse and grinned at her.

"C'mon, Chris, you know I don't," She frowned at him.

"All right!" Thalia stepped in the middle of them. "Is everyone I invited coming over?" She turned to the boy, Chris.

He nodded. "Yeah, well except for Beck and Silena. I think they're going bowling or something."

Thalia sighed. "Okay." Just then Nico and Grover came out of the building, laughing.

Thalia smiled. "Great! My cousin's friends got here. I'll meet you at my house. Remember 7:30."

They nodded and left. Thals turned to Nico, Grover, who stopped laughing, and me. "You guys are gonna serve at my party, kay?"

"Thals," I sighed. "We've been over this. You can't use my friends and I as your servants." She always tries this.

"Whatever. You can do it or not. Annabeth will be there."

I hesitated. I don't know why. I like Annabeth a lot, but she'll never notice me. "Fine. Just for an hour though."

"Fine. Let's go." We walked to her Frod pick up truck. I got in passenger next to Thalia, in driver, and Nico and Grover got in the back. We got to her house in twenty minutes, where two boys stood in front of the door. As we got out and walked closer, I realized that they were twins. Same brown curly hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and mischievous smiles.

"Thalia!" They said together. "We got the food." They smiled at her.

"Great! Did you raid or buy?"

"You act like you don't know us, Thals," The one slightly taller than the other, said.

She rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering, Travis. What are you doing here early?"

"We got bored," The smaller one said.

"Then go raid a store, Conner."

They looked at each other, then at us. "Who are those people?" They asked.

Thalia looked at us. "This is my cousin Percy Jackson, and his friends Nico and Grove. Percy, Nico, Grover, this is Travis and Conner Stolls," She gestured to the tall one, which is Travis, and the smaller one, which is Conner.

_RING!_ "Oh! That's my phone!" Conner took out his phone and looked at it. "Yes!." He exclaimed.

"What?" His brother asked.

He looked up at his brother. "Beck said that he's gonna bring over the construction equipment and help build a pool in the backyard!" He started to get excited.

"Yes!" Thalia fist-bumped them. "Thanks, guys. How long will it take to build the pool?"

"An hour," Conner said, smiling. "At least that's what Beck said."

"Great. Text everyone and tell them it's gonna be a pool party." The brothers nodded then ran off to a read Mustang and drove off. Huh, didn't see that before. Thalia unlocked the door and walked in. We followed after her.

"What is this about anyway?" I asked. I mean, it's Monday and she's planing on having a party.

"I'm having a party this Friday," She said. "It's a pool party and you and you're friends are going to be serving there if you want to get closer to Annabeth."

I turned to my friends. They nodded. I knew why. Grover has a crush on a girl named Juniper Green. She's perfect for him, but she doesn't know him or know that he exists. Nico is the same with Thalia. But I find it weird that my best friend likes my cousin.

"Okay. We'll be there," I gave in, with my friends nodding in agreement.

"Great!" She grinned. "They're coming tonight to discuss the party."

"Is that why you wanted me to serve for an hour?"

"Yep!" Thals said, popping the 'p'. "Go to your room. I'll call you down when you're needed." After that, she went to the kitchen. Grover, Nico, and I went to my room and started playing video games. After about an hour and half, Thalia called me down. I went downstairs and came face-to-face with a bunch of teens I didn't even know. They were probably Thalia's friends.

"What?" I asked, a little irritated because I was in the middle of a game.

"Don't you give me that tone," Thalia said, coming into the living room from the kitchen. "I need you to do something."

"When do you not want me to do something, Pin-cone Face," I smirked at her.

"Don't call me that, Kelp Head," She growled.

"Whatever, Air Head."

"Kelp-for-brains."

"Sparky."

"Fish Face."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a really pretty girl with black hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with a black skirt, a lot of make up and jewelry. "C'mon we are discussing things! Besides, I don't even know who this guy is." She gestured to me.

Thalia sighed, "Guys, this is my cousin Percy. Percy, these are my friends Chris, Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Katie, Juniper, Luke, Annabeth, Beck, Silena. Jason, Leo, and Piper." She gestured to each one.

"Hi," I said, not sure what to say.

"Whatever," Thalia rolled her eyes at me. "Just go get the drinks in the fridge."

"I don't understand why you want me to get the drinks. Oh, wait, I know. It's probably because you're too lazy," I smirked at her before I walked off to get the drinks.

"Do you want to die?!" I heard her call after me. I gulped. Thalia can hurt me more than I can damage a bug. And that's saying something. I jsut ingored her and got the drinks. I can back into the living room with everyone laughing.

"Here," I handed the drinks to Thalia and she passed them out to everyone. I went back upstairs and started playing video games with Nico and Grover. Soon Nico and Grover had to leave, so I just sat on my bed and read. Soon after that, there was a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it, Annabeth was standing in the door frame.

I just stared dumbfounded at her. "Can I come in?" She asked. I shock myself out of my daze and opened the door wider. She walked in and sat on my bed.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," She said sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered.

She laughed. "It's fine. You don't need to act worried around me. I'm just a regular person."

"But you don't know me at all. Or notice me."

She looked down sadly. "I do notice you, but I'm just too nervous to talk to you."

"Why? You're the most popular girl in the school."

"Yeah, but it's hard to talk to new people, you know?"

"Yeah. I know. So why aren't you downstairs?"

"Oh, I'm spending the night over here 'cause my parents are out of town, and my brothers are at a friends' house."

"Cool. I'm staying here too."

She perked up after I said that. "You are?"

"Yeah. My parents are doing business out of town. Where is everybody else?"

"They left."

"Oh. Why aren't you with Thalia?"

She smiled. "You sound like you want to get rid of me."

My eyes widened. "N-no, it-it's..." I trailed off because she started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing. I just came up here to see if you were okay. And because Nico and Thalia are having a very interesting conversation," She smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, they may or may not be making out."

"What?!"

She started laughing again. "No I'm kidding. Thalia had to pick Jason up form the store 'cause his car broke down."

"So you came up here because you were bored?"

"Well, yeah, I wanted to get to know you." Just then her phone rang. "Hold on." She checked her phone and answered it.

"Hello?...Yes...Oh, hey Jordan...What?!...I don't believe you...yes a picture would be nice...don't use that tone with me...whatever...thanks...yes I will...bye Jordan," She hung up and stared at the wall.

"Annabeth?" No answer. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

Her phone beeped again and when she checked it, tears started fall down her cheeks. I quickly got up from my seat on the floor, sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, because she was really breaking down. She handed me her phone which had a picture on it. I realized the picture was of Luke. It was of Luke kissing a girl that wasn't Annabeth.

* * *

**How's that for deceiving and rude? I totally don't like Luke I wanted Annabeth and Percy to get together and how was I going to do that with Luke in the way? Anyway review and sorry if it was a long update. I had a lot of school work to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyways sorry bout what happend with chapter 2 i kinda messed somthing up on my documents so here's chapter 3 i'm not gonna mess up so don't go around thinkin that i will. Anyway back to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I didn't go to school the next day. I was still upset about Luke cheating on me. Thalia stayed home at Thalia's with me after I stayed the night. Percy comforted me for about two hours last night when I saw that picture of Luke. Thalia and Jase found us in Percy's room with me crying and Percy hugging me. I was kind of hoping that Percy would stay, but he went to school because of his perfect grades and records. The only thing I dreaded was the play. I mean, I am _so_ excited, but what if Luke gets the lead male role and I get the female role and we have to do the kissing scene. I was kind of hoping another one of our friends would do it, but they're not like me. Anyway, I'm getting off topic with the play, Thalia and Jason had to stay because it's their house. Logic. I called Jordan to tell him I broke up with Luke. Thalia called today and told all our friends. They don't trust Luke anymore than I do. Anyway, Thalia, and I were sitting in the living room watching TV. Well, we were until Thals jumped up from her spot on the couch and yelled,

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"What?" I asked.

"You won't believe this?!" Now she's getting on my nerves.

"What?" I asked again.

"Jordan texted me this," She handed me her phone. It said:

**You're welcome for the pic. Don't kill me, but Luke is denying that he kissed that girl in the picture.**

**-Jordan**

"What a bitch!" I exclaimed. "You can't go around saying that you didn't cheat on an another girl when you have proof called a picture!"

"I can agree," Thalia muttered. "What are you gonna do about Luke?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

Thalia then got an evil gleam in her eyes. "Hold on." She whipped out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Bianca...yeah, I need to tell you something...yes, how did you know that?...of course...yes!...don't yell at me!...whatever...yeah I do...thanks...bye."

"Who's Bianca?" I asked. I never heard of her before, so I'm curious.

"My friend and Nico's sister," Thalia said, but she blushed when she said Nico's name. You see, Thalia has this secret crush on Nico that only I and Silena know about. Well, and Beck. Thalia said she could tell one person and we all trust Beck more out of the guys in our group. But we could all tell that Nico has feelings for Thals, why doesn't he ask her out? The world may never know.

"So why do we need her?" I asked. Just after I said that, the doorbell rung.

A voice outside said, "OPEN THIS DOOR, OR YOU DIE!"

Thalia smirked. "That would be my dear friend, Bianca." Thalia went to the door and was attacked by a black blur.

"Oof. Bianca, get off me. You way a ton," Thalia pushed her off. Bianca stood up and brushed her pants and shirt off. She looked a lot like Nico. She wore a black T-shirt that had red writing that said, 'If you're close enough to read this, then you're about to get punched!', black skinny jeans, and red-blood converse. Her black hair was in a messy bun and she wore no make-up, but she looked really pretty.

She walked up to me, put her hand out, and said, "Bianca Di Angelo at your service."

I shook her hand. "Um, Annabeth Chase."

"Ah, yes, I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?" She blushed when I asked.

Thalia smirked at her. "What's with the blush, B?"

"Oh, um, I may, uh, know, her, _ahem_, brother, from school," She blushed even more when she mentioned my brother. Yeah, you heard me. I have a brother, well _half_-brother, his name is Malcolm Blake. Another child on Athena. He goes to New York's Art Institute For the Talented. He doesn't want to be an architect like my mother. We both like architecture but he likes art and I like acting. Mother doesn't approve, of course, but she'll have to deal with it.

"You know my brother?" I asked. He never told me he had a girlfriend, because I'm just guessing but I'm pretty sure they are dating.

"We got to school together," She was blushing wildly now.

"She two dating or what?" Thalia asked, though she was smirking.

Bianca sighed. "Fine. We are. But if you tell Nico, you're both dead," She threatened. We put our hands up in surrender. "Good. Anyway, you called because you want revenge on Luke, right?" She walked over to the arm chair and sat down. We both nodded at her question/statement.

"Do you want him back or no?"

Thalia had a look of disgust on after that question. I had one too. "No, of course not. He cheated on me and I'm not gonna take him back, even if he's beggin' on his knees." **(A/N anybody see that victorious episode with 'beggin on your knees'? no? okay)**

"Good. We need to embarrass him, get revenge and start all over again," She smirked evilly. And my brother is interested in her? Wow.

Thalia smirked evilly. "I like where this is going, but what kind of revenge and embarrassment?"

Bianca grinned, whipped out her phone, and dialed a number, "Hey...yeah who else would it be?...look at caller I. D...yes it was...I need your help with a plan...at Thalia's you know where it is, right?...okay! Gods, just asking...thanks...love you too...see you in a few...bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Nico," She answered simply. Thalia blushed a little but Bianca didn't notice.

"Shouldn't he be in school?"

"He skips."

"What about you?"

"We had a teacher work day. No school."

"So why do we need Nico?" Thalia asked, slight blushing.

Bianca smirked. "How else do I get my evil plans?"

Thalia and I's eyes widened. "You mean, Nico helped you with all those evil plans?" Thalia asked, completely bewildered.

"Of course. I don't always come up with the evil plans."

"Wow," Thalia said. And her crush just got bigger.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be Nico," Bianca said and walked to the door.

Nico was standing there, looking smug. He smiled at his sister and gave her a hug. "Hey, lil sis," He smirked at her.

Bianca sighed. "How many times do we need to go over this? We're twins, Nico! T-W-I-N-S!"

He walked pass her and into the house. He walked up to me, hugged me, shortly, and said, "I'm sorry to hear about Luke. Percy texted me as soon as you got the text."

"It's fine. But I'm pretty sure Bianca had something to say," I motioned to Bianca.

"Sis, what plan do you need?" He asked.

"A plan of revenge and embarrassment toward Luke," She looked smuggingly evil. Evil gleam, evil smile. I had to try very hard not to cower under her evil smirk and piercing eyes.

Now Nico looked exactly like his sister. "Perfect. Okay hears the plan," He started to lay out the plan with us around the coffee table in the living room.

This was going to be good. Watch your back, Luke.

* * *

**Wasn't that good. Sorry bout the cliffhanger I know you don't like cliffs neither do i but i had to anyway until next time.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey if any of you could give me ideas about evil embarrassment and revenge for Luke id love to here it. Got no plans anyway to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe Luke would do something like this! Cheating on Annabeth! She's the most loveliest girl ever. Last night was crazy. I had butterflies in my stomach for holding Annabeth. She didn't come to school, neither did Thalia. I wanted to stay, but I have s perfect attendance record. I just can't break it. But I kept seeing that photo pop up in my head, always thinking, _If I was Annabeth's boyfriend, this would never happen._ But Annabeth doesn't know me well and same with me. Then again, she's really nice, and we had a fun time last night, until Annabeth got that picture of Luke. Anyway, Grover, Nico, and I were sitting in the grass in front of the school.

Grover looked at me. "What happened after we left last night?" Oh, yeah, I didn't tell them bout Luke cheating on Annabeth.

I looked at both of them, took a deep breath, and said in a whisper, "Last night, Annabeth and I were in my room at Thalia's-"

Nico cut me off, "That's great, dude!"

I glared at him. "No, well maybe a little, but that's not what I was going to say. Jordan called Annabeth last night and told her something, I don't know what. But she asked for a picture. A few minutes later, she got a picture of Luke..." I trailed off.

Grover and Nico looked at each other. "What was the picture about?" Grover asked.

"It was of Luke kissing a girl that wasn't Annabeth," I looked down at that.

Grover and Nico had expressionless faces. Then, Nico's face hardened and he glared at the side of the school. Grover's face was then shocked. Nico looked at me. "Did you comfort her?" He asked.

"Of course. I did for two hours or so. Thalia had to pick Jason up from the store, 'cause his car broke down," Man, was I messed up. I should've stayed with her. To comfort here, but I was too stubborn to think about school.

Before Nico or Grover could talk, Silena, Piper, Juniper, Katie, and Clarisse walked up to us.

Clariss looked at me, and said, "We need to talk to you."

I got up and walked to the girls. Silena started, "we appreciate you for comforting Annabeth last night."

"I would've done it for anybody really," I said nervously.

Katie looked at me. "We were wondering if you could sign up for the play with Annabeth."

I looked at them nervously. "I don't know."

"C'mon. Grover and Nico said that you can sing, dance, and perform," Juniper said with a smile.

"When did they tell you that?"

Piper said, "Last night when they were leaving and Annabeth wasn't in the room."

I was starting to get really nervous. "Well, yeah, I can do those."

Silena clapped with joy. "Yay! Please, Percy. We don't want Annabeth to be anywhere near Luke."

Clarisse scoffed. "He's an idiot. We're ignoring him anyway."

Silena turned to her. "Yes, but he's going to try and get close to Annabeth to apologize and win her back."

"That's why we need you, Percy," Katie said.

"I do-don't k-k-know," I started to stutter. "I-I don-don't th-think I c-can."

Juniper put hand on my shoulder. "Please, Percy. Just think about it, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Clarisse, Piper, Silena, and Juniper walked way, leaving Katie with me. "Thanks, Percy," She put a small kiss on my cheek and walked away. I walked back to Nico and Grover, who were both smiling at me.

"What was that about?" Nico asked. "Clarisse wanting to talk to you? Wow."

"It was all of them, actually," I looked down at my hands. "They want me to sign up for the play."

Grover and Nico smiled. "That's great!"

"No, Grover, it's not. What if I don't get the part and Luke does? Annabeth would have to quit. What if Luke gets mad at me for getting the lead? He would beat me. What if Annabeth-"

"Dude, shut up!" Nico said, cutting me off.

"Sorry, but I'm serious. I don't know if I can."

Grover clapped me on the back. "You'll be fine! Auditions are this Friday."

"Okay. I'll do it," I gave in. Now, I'm going to be messed up all week thinking about Friday. The bell rang, signaling us to go to class. We got up and went to Home Room.

**Line Break! To LUNCH! *imagine a superhero flying off with one hand on the hip and a fist in the air***

I went to Silena today and told her I would go to the auditions on Friday. She got so excited that she hugged me to death, and crushed the air out of me. Right now, I was sitting at my table with Grover. Nico skipped class last period, because his sister Bianca called him and told him to go to Thalia's for something important. I was hoping it was something that could get revenge on Luke, because Nico has really good, evil plans, but I wasn't so sure.

"Are you going to Thalia's after school?" Grover asked me.

"Yeah. Staying there for the night, too. My parents are out of town."

Grover's mouth broke into a grin. "Perfect! You could get to know Annabeth better for the play!"

My hands started to get sweaty. "I don't know. She probably doesn't want to hand out with me. I mean, I'm a loser."

Grover almost choked on his food. "Dude, you're not a loser! Annabeth went to your room last night to hand with you!"

I shook my head. "She was just bored."

"She needed the comfort when she got that picture of Luke."

"I only did it because I was the only one there. But if someone else was there, like Thalia, she wouldn't care."

"Now you're kidding yourself, Percy! Annabeth will like your comfort tonight, I'm sure of it," He smirked at me. I stared at him weirdly, then went back to my lunch, thinking about what he said about Annabeth.

* * *

After school, Thalia came and picked me up to go to her house. Jason wen to Piper's so it was just us and Annabeth. Yes! Annabeth. Can't wait to get to Thalia's.

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "Thanks for comforting Annabeth, Percy."

I shrugged as if saying it was no big deal, which it was. "I would do it for anybody, really."

"Yeah, but I wasn't there when you were. And I'm grateful for it."

"It's fine, Thals. You can't be there all the time."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Nico,-" She blushed at his name. _Hmmm, I wonder_- "Bianca, Annabeth, and I came up with a plan to get revenge on Luke. Same with the embarrassment."

"So that's why Nico left school."

She nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, Annabeth's staying over all week, and so are you," She smirked at me and I blushed, very deeply.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Her parents are out of town and so are yours."

"What about Tyson?" Tyson's my baby brother. Well, actually he's twelve but that doesn't matter. He goes to a boarding school in Midtown, New York. I don't see him much, but he was supposed to come home this week.

"He's staying at a friend's house for the week."

"Why not at your house?"

"I have you, Annabeth, Jason, and me. I'm not having Tyson too."

"Fine. So who's at your house?"

"Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth. Anyway, Nico and Bianca are leaving as soon as we get to my house. They're picking up some things for our plan. I'm going to talk to Jordan at Central Park to discuss things. I need you to comfort Annabeth while we're gone," She smirked at me again. I blushed madly, again.

"I do-don't t-think I-I ca-can d-do tha-that, T-Thals," My hands started to get sweaty and I started to stutter. I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I do when I'm nervous.

We pulled in the drive way and she said, "You'll do fine. Now get out and tell Nico and Bianca to go get they're stuff. I'm meeting Jordan in five minutes." I got out and went to the front door. Thalia pulled out and drove away. Just then, Nico and Bianca ran out of the house.

Nico stopped by me and said, "We gotta go. She's in the house." After that, they both raced to Bianca's car, pulled out of the drive way, and drove away. I walked in and found Annabeth sitting on the couch, watching TV. I put my bag on the ground, took off my shoes, went and sat next to her.

"Hey," I said lamely. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged. "I guess I am a little bit. Still upset tho."

I nodded. "That's alright. It doesn't hurt to be upset once in awhile."

She turned to look at me. "That's not it. I looked up to Luke for everything. He was my first real boyfriend, my first real friend, my first real kiss. Then him going and cheating on me, broke my heart, shattered into a million pieces, turned to dust, and blew away," She had a few tears running down her cheeks by the end of her rant.

"Hey, it-it's okay," I wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"No, it's not, Percy," She looked me dead in the eyes. "I don't know what to do about the play. He would be there, and if we both get the leads, I don't know what to do. I'd have to quit. Then I'd look-"

I cut her off, "I'm signing up for the play." I looked away.

"What?"

I sighed. "I said I was signing up for the play."

"No, no, I heard that part," I looked at her, she had a small smile plastered on her face. "I'm just surprised you would do something like that for me."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, well, I don't want Luke to get it and you have to work together."

She shuddered. "That would be a nightmare," She turned to me. "So, can you sing, dance, and act?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," She smiled real big after that.

"Show me you can sing," She smirked at me.

"What?" Now, I'm shocked.

"I said sing for me. Please?" She gave me her big, puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Okay. Hold on." She shifted so she sat criss-crossed in front of me. "Okay. I have a song." I picked one of my favorites form my IPod.

"What is is?" She asked, still sitting across from me.

"The Lightning Strikes by Snow Patrol," She stared at me. "Do you not know it?"

"No," I tensed. "I love it!" I smiled at her. "That's one of my favorite songs."

"Cool." I played the music and got ready to sing.

* * *

**(Percy,** **The Lightning Strikes {What If This Storm Ends?} By Snow Patrol) A/N: Look this song up its really good! One of my favorites.)**

**What if this storm ends?**

**And I don't see you**

**As you are now**

**Ever again**

**The perfect halo**

**Of gold hair and lightning**

**Sets you off against**

**The planet's last dance**

**Just for a minute**

**The sliver forked sky**

**Lit you up like a star**

**The I will follow**

**Now it's found us**

**Like I have found you**

**I don't want to run**

**Just overwhelm me**

**What if this storm ends?**

**And leaves us nothing**

**Except a memory**

**A distant echo**

**I want pinned down**

**I want unsettled**

**Rattle cage after cage**

**Until my blood boils**

**I want to see you**

**As you are now**

**Every single day**

**That I am living**

**Painted in flames**

**All peeling thunder**

**Be the lightning in me**

**That strikes relentless**

**What if the storm ends?**

**And I don't see you**

**As you are now**

**Ever again**

**The perfect halo**

**Of gold hair and lightning**

**Sets you off against**

**The planet's last dance**

**Just for a minute**

**The silver forked sky**

**Lit you up like a star**

**That I will follow**

**Now it's found us**

**Like I have found you**

**I don't want run**

**Just overwhelm me**

* * *

Annabeth stared at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "Did you not like it?"

Her mouth broke into a grin. "Percy, I loved it! I loved the song, your voice. Where did you learn to sing like that?" I smiled at her.

"Well, when my dad left for eight months on a Marine Biologist trip, music was my only comfort. I learned how to play piano, guitar, drums, keyboard, and to sing."

"You learned all those by yourself?"

I shook my head. "Only to sing. My dad's nephew, Apollo, taught me how to play the guitar and drums. And then my Aunt Demeter taught my how to play piano and keyboard."

"So you taught yourself to sing?"

"Yes. It was hard, but I learned. What about you? Where did you learn how to sing?"

"My Aunt Aphrodite taught my how to sing, dance, play the guitar, and piano."

"Isn't Aphrodite a performer?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, she's an actress for Hollywood Studios. But she takes time off to see me and my family."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, but she's still gone every once in a while."

I decided to change the subject. "So what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie."

"Sure," I got up and went to the cabinet that held all the movies. "Do you want to watch 'The Three Musketeers'?"

"Sure," I sat back down next to Annabeth after I put the movie in.

**2 hours later**

"Do you want to order a pizza?" I asked Annabeth.

She nodded. "Yeah, from Domino's."

I grinned. "My favorite pizza place."

She smiled. "Mine too. Could you get me a cheese pizza, please?"

"Yeah," I went to the kitchen and went to the Sonic Display Computer Thalia had installed last year. I ordered one medium pizza with cheese. I walked back to Annabeth and sat down.

"The pizza will be here in about thirty minutes."

"Mkay," She looked at me. "I've kept this question inside for a long time."

I looked at her. "What question?"

She took a deep breath. "What happens if Luke hurts my friends for not letting me see him?"

I looked at Annabeth in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is Luke going to hurt them for making up a lie about them? He is a son of Hermes, the famous actor, he can be pretty persuasive."

I took her hand in mine, which surprised us both. "Annabeth, you have nothing to worry about. You have your friends and me to look out for you if Luke comes to you."

"But what if-"

I cut her off again, "Annabeth, listen. We aren't going to let Luke hurt you, okay?"

"Okay," She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She smiled at me. "I trust you, Percy. And I want you to trust me too."

I was completely shocked. Here was Annabeth Chase, _Annabeth Chase,_ saying that she trusts me and wants me to trust her. I shook my head. "I trust you too."

She smiled. "Good. Let's get to know each other."

We asked questions back and forth for about fifteen minutes, 'til the doorbell rang. Annabeth and I got up from the couch and walked to the door. I paid the pizza delivery guy.

I didn't even realize that I was still holding her hand, until the pizza guy said, "Are you two together?" He pointed to our tangled hands. We blushed and let go.

"Urm, no," I said awkwardly. He shrugged, and handed me our pizza. He shut his pizza box with a wink at Annabeth, and walked down the porch steps. While he was walking, I glared at the back of his head. We walked back to the couch, sat down, and ate pizza while watching TV.

I turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth, you don't have anymore feelings for Luke, right?"

She turned to me. "No, Percy, I don't. I don't have anymore feelings for him. I never will for now on."

I smiled at her. "Good. I just wanted to make sure. I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

She smiled back. "Thanks, but what do I do if Luke still likes me?"

I looked down at the pizza in my hands. "You'll just have to be careful," I said quietly. "We'll all be looking out for you."

She nodded, and put her plate on the coffee table. "Percy," I looked at her. "Could you not tell anybody this?"

I stared at her blankly. "About what?"

She hesitated. "About us hanging out."

I put the pieces together. "You're saying that you don't want people to know that we're hanging out."

Her head snapped up. "No! Percy, that-"

"That's exactly what you're saying," I snapped. "You're embarrassed about hanging out with me."

"No, Percy, that's not what I was going to say," She pleaded.

"It sure sounded like it," I ran up to my room.

"Wait! Percy!" I heard Annabeth call. I ignored her, and kept running to my room. I slammed the door and sat on my bed.

I couldn't believe what I just heard from her. After what I did for her, she doesn't like me. I was a fool to think she did. She was probably just...just...I don't know! I just know that she doesn't like me.

I heard banging on my door, and Annabeth call out, "Percy, open the door!"

"No!" I shouted.

"Please! I want to apologize."

"Yeah, right, you probably just want me to think you're sorry when you're not!"

"But I am, okay? I'm sorry I said that! I just didn't want Luke to know and go and hurt you! I know how Silena is really the gossip type and she'll tell everyone about this. Luke could think that were're dating and come hurt you for thinking you stole me away from him." I heard her sniffle on the other side of the door.

I sighed, got up, and walked to the door. When I opened it, Annabeth was standing there, eyes rimmed with red, and sniffling. I immediately pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it-it's okay." I stroked the back of her head, and lead her to m bed. **(Hehe I rhymed)** I sat her on my lap, with me holding onto her. I tried to ignore the butterflies that were erupting in my stomach.

Annabeth sniffled. "I'm sorry, Percy. I just don'd want Luke to hurt you."

I chuckled lightly. "You shouldn't worry about me. Luke is the one that want you."

A ghost of a smile flickered across her lips. "Doesn't matter." We sat there for a while until Annabeth said, "We should be getting to sleep. Tomorrow's school." She got up to leave but I grabbed her wrist.

"Can you stay?" I asked. I was very nervous that she'd say no. But I wanted her with me.

She smiled. "Sure." We both climbed in my bed and soon Annabeth was fast asleep. I was about to fall asleep, too, when my eyes widened and I almost stopped breathing. I realized something.

I'm sleeping with Annabeth Chase, _Annabeth Chase,_ the person that didn't know I existed until yesterday. The girl that said she trusts me. The girl that doesn't want me to get hurt.

I'm in love with Annabeth Chase.

Yeah, I always had a crush on her, but this is different. This is case closed. I'm in love with Annabeth Chase. The girl that I had a crush on since eighth grade. This is real. All I need to do is see if she feels the same way.

I don't know if she does tho...

* * *

**Hey reviewers! Do any of you have an embarrassing and revengeful plan i could do to Luke? I have no ideas! My mind is blank! I need help! If you do review me about it if you don't think of something I could use to put together. But please review!**

**Love you all-**

**T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy! Then, I gotta another problem, a guy moved form my school to Currituck and he hasn't texted me at all this year. I totally forgot about him until he texted me this morning and told me his phone broke. He is totally getting on my nerves! I mean last year he constantly texted me, now he's starting to do it again! Ugh. Sorry I'm ranting anyway...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

_**Friday. Day of Auditions!**_

Today was the day that I'm going to audition for the play. Man, I am _so_ nervous. I couldn't stop shaking all day. Nico and Grover kept trying to calm me down. And it also didn't help that they kept asking about how I got a black eye. I should probably explain that, anyway, today, Luke came up to me and started...well, I'll show you.

_Flashback!_

_I was walking to school today. I was meeting up with Annabeth, I know...she asked me, anyway, Luke walked up to me with his buddies, that I have know idea how they are. He walked up to me, really close, and his thugs were forming a circle around me, so I couldn't get out._

_"So, Percy," Luke started, "I heard that you're signing up for the play with my girlfriend."_

_I started to get angry, but I couldn't do anything. I'm not a fighter. That's Nico's and Thalia's job. I'm the nerd, the teacher's pet, etc. "Luke, she's not your girlfriend."_

_He put on a face of mock-shocked. "Oh, but she will be. She's missing me now. And to think, Annie almost started to like you. Pity that's she's gonna come running back to me."_

_My face felt hot. Annabeth likes me? No. I shouldn't think like that. "N-no she's not. S-she do-doesn't l-l-like y-you." Now, I'm stuttering. Great. He's going to think I'm weak, which I am._

_Luke laughed at me. "Yeah, right, and you're gonna be the next Edison." His buddies started laughing with him. I wish I could just punch him in the face, but I knew I would get detention, and that will get on my permanent record, and I'll never become a Marine Biologist!_

_"Listen, Percy, I don't want you anywhere near my girlfriend," He threatened. "And if you do, you'll meet my fist." He hit my right in the eye with a punch. I fell down onto my back. Man, he can punch! I dropped my papers, books, everything! Luke and his fiends were laughing at me. He kicked me in the leg and ribs. Luckily I didn't hear any bones crack._

_Luke looked down at me. "Stay away form Annabeth, Percy. And we won't have this problem again." He walked away with his thugs, while I started picking up my books._

_Flashback over!_

Nico and I were walking to the music room for my auditions. I had my acoustic guitar on my back for the duet. Nico said he would come because he wanted to see Thalia. She said that she was going to go to see Annabeth audition. Such a good friend I have. He should just get the guts and ask her out. But, I'm not any better than him. I just don't know Annabeth enough, and she just got over a break up. So, I don't think she's ready for a relationship. Neither am I. I'm just not good with girls, unless it's Thalia or my mom. But I don't know how Annabeth thinks. I was pulled out of my thoughts from Nico talking.

"So, dude, where is Thalia?" I rolled my eyes at him. We were at the music room now.

I shrugged "I don't know."

Nico opened his mouth to say something, but a voice behind us said, "Yo, cuz!" We turned around to see Thalia walking up to us.

I gave her a hug and greeted her, "Hey, Thals."

"Wassup," She smiled at Nico and I. Nico blushed when she did. "Anyway, do you know where dad is?"

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Zeus. He's judging and I don't know where he is."

I stared at her. "But if Uncle Zeus isn't here, then how is the judging going to go?"

She sighed again. "I don't know. Athena and Mr. Small are already inside.

I paled. "A-Athena i-is j-j-judging?" I stuttered. Athena doesn't like my dad or me. My dad, Poseidon, is her rival. She's going to hate me! I won't get the part, I just know it.

Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Percy. Zeus told her to judge you fairly, okay?" She smiled at me. Who knew Thalia could be sweet?

I nodded. Just then Annabeth came out of the music room. She stomped over to us. "Ugh! I can't believe her!" Annabeth said, looking at Thalia. "Mom's going crazy! She said that I can't do a duet with Percy because-"

I interrupted her. "Maybe we shouldn't," I said, looking down. I knew Annabeth's mom was Athena, _that's_ why I just said that. I don't want Athena to hate me more if she knew I know her daughter and, of course, she _just_ found out.

Annabeth stared at me in shock, along with Thalia and Nico. Annabeth was shocked because we were working on the duet together all week. Thalia and Nico shared the same shock. They were both probably thinking, _Why would Kelp Head turn down something that had to do with Annabeth? Especially if they worked together all week._

Annabeth put her hand on my arm. "Percy," She started, "we've been working on this all week. Why would you...you...Oh my gods, what happened to your eye?!" She shrieked. I didn't realize it, but my hood was pulled down. I kept it up all day.

Thalia looked at me, dead in the eyes. She narrowed them, then said, "Perce, what happened?"

I started to stutter, "N-no-nothing h-h-happened."

"Percy, where did you get that black eye?" Nico asked. I told Nico and Grover a lie this morning. I didn't want them to find out the real reason.

I just stared at them with wide eyes. Thalia started to talk, "Percy, if you don't tell us the truth, you're going to meet my fist." She held her hand up, ready to slap me. I flinched. Just looking at how Thalia said that, reminded me of what Luke said and did to me. She looked at me with concern, and lowered her hand.

Annabeth saw this and spoke, "What happened, Percy?" She asked. "We just want to help."

I shook my head and ran away from them. I ignored the calling of my name. I went straight, then left, right, took another left, went straight, another left, then right, and another right, and I found myself in a quad garden thing.

It had a big swimming pool in the middle. It was about half the size of a basketball quart, with water so clear, it looked like a mirror. Trees of all different kinds. There were bushes with red, purple, pink, yellow, and white flowers. The grass was cut fresh and green. Huge, green bushes were growing up like walls, and had flowers here and there in them. There was a pond with all type of plants and animals around them. Four benches were sitting around the pond. I sat on a bench near the pond, took my guitar off my back, and started strumming it lightly.

**(The Reason by Hoobastank)**

**I'm not a perfect person**  
**There's many things I wish I didn't do**  
**But I continue learning**  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
**And so I have to say before I go**  
**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**  
**It's something I must live with everyday**  
**And all the pain I put you through**  
**I wish that I could take it all away**  
**And be the one who catches all your tears**  
**Thats why I need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You ****_[x3]_**

**I'm not a perfect person**  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
**And so I have to say before I go**  
**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show**  
**A side of me you didn't know**  
**A reason for all that I do**  
**And the reason is you**

When I finished, I heard clapping behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air. Annabeth was standing behind me, leaning against a tree.

She walked over and sat next to me. "That was really good."

I blushed. "Thanks."

She looked at me. "Are you gonna tell me where you got that black eye?"

I sighed, knowing she would ask that. "I guess. I was coming to school this morning and Luke walked up with his buddies. He said he wanted to get you back as a girlfriend and warned me to stay away from you. He found out that we were doing duet for the play. Luke threatened me and aimed a punch at me and a few kicks." I was looking down by the end of explaining.

Annabeth just stood there, gaping at me. "I can't believe him!"

"Annabeth, calm down," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. It sent an electric shock up my arm. "It's fine."

"No, it's not, Percy," She almost started shooting. "Percy, if you want help, you can ask my friends and I. You have your cousin and best friends. You can't be afraid to ask us for help, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Okay."

She stood up. "Are you ready to got to the auditions?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Percy, you have to go. My mom's not gonna do anything."

I looked up at her. "Yes, she will. Your mom is Athena. My dad is Poseidon. They hate each other!"

Realization dawned on her face. "Poseidon is your dad?"

I nodded. "I thought you knew. This is why I'm afraid to do it. She's going to hate me, knowing you and doing auditions."

She sat back down, and looked into the pound. "Is this why you said that you didn't want to do the duet?"

"Yes. I'm just afraid she's going to shoot me down."

Annabeth looked up at me. "Let's give it a shot. Zeus likes you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does."

She stood again. "C'mon. Our friends are waiting."

"No, my cousin and friend are waiting. Your friend is waiting."

Annabeth waved her hand dismissively. "I'm counting Nico as my friend."

"Look, Annabeth, I know you want to count Nico and I as friends, but you're just saying that because of the play. As soon as the play is over, you're going to go back and ignore me. You're going to get a new boyfriend, audition for more plays, and have a life at the top of the social pyramid. I'm the nerd who you haven't seen and/or talked to before."

She sat back down, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Percy, I'm not going to leave you as soon as the play ends. Besides, my friends have a liking in you. They think you're funny, smart, corny, cocky, loyal, talented, and goofy, but those are all good things. I mean, look at me for example I've made mistakes before and I'm just as cocky as you are." She made the crazy sign and pointed at her. We laughed at that. "But, Percy, I want you to fit in."

"Annabeth, I don't, and I never will, fit in," I looked at her. "Don't you get it? Just by hanging out with you and your friends, doesn't make me popular. Everyone else thinks I'm the same big brain as ever. This is why people don't like to be around me, I'm too smart for them. I'm the 'Big Brain Jackson'."

Annabeth sighed. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Annabeth, I'm not going to fit in. You should just stop trying."

She looked at me. "You don't get it, do you, Percy? I want to help. You helped me with Luke. I want to help you get used to the world, and not be stuck in the books. But you need to open up for me, please?"

I looked up at her. "Okay. Fine. But just this once."

She laughed a little and stood up, offering me her hand. "C'mon."

I took it gratefully and we head back the way we came, or I came, I don't know how she found me. "How did you find me?"

"Thalia says you like to swim," She said. "I usually come out here to think. And since there's a pool, I some how knew you'd be here, and not the regular swimming pool."

I chuckled. "Right." We walked in silence back to Thalia and Nico.

**Nico's POV (sorry just thought we needed to know what was going on with Nico and Thalia, huh)**

Thalia and I were just standing there, doing nothing. She was checking her nails causally. I kept looking for Percy. After he ran off, Annabeth went to search for him. I was about to go to, but Thalia stopped me. She told me that Annabeth will find him. I kept thinking if this is the chance for me to ask her out.

"Thalia?" She looked up at me. "Um...I was..._ahem_..wondering...uhhh...if you'd...like...to um...go out...with me?" I was looking down at the end of asking.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off, "I'm sorry. It's just, I had his crush on you for a very long time. And I didn't know if-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing on to mine.

When Thalia pulled away, she laughed at me expression. "Yes, I will go out with you. Why didn't you ask earlier?"

I stared at her in shock. "You mean, you liked me before?"

She laughed again. "I've had a crush on you, but I didn't know when you'd ask me out!" I didn't respond, I just kissed her. She responded back immediately. I didn't know how long we were like that, but it didn't matter. I got the girl I had a crush on forever! I put my hands on her waist, and she put hers on the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. We eventually separated when we were at loss for air.

I smirked at her. "So what are we?"

She smiled. "This," she grabbed hold of my hand, "and this," she planted a quick kiss on my lips, "makes us boyfriend and girlfriend."

I grinned. "Do you think we should look for Annabeth and Percy?"

She shook her head. "Nah, they're coming. Give them time. And if I know Percy, he's gonna try and ask her out."

I shook my head. "I know Perce, he's probably thinking that she needs time to get over all of it, so he's taking it slowly. And he's probably telling her what a nerd he thinks he is."

Thalia gasped. "He thinks he's nerd?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's why he's always in the books, and never does anything. Or open up to anyone."

Thalia looked at the ground in guilt. "I should have invited him with my group."

I brought my hand up to her chin, and lifted her head up to look at me. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. Percy makes his own decisions, okay?" She nodded. I pulled her into a hug. Thalia put her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

I saw Perce and Annabeth walk up, and they were holding hands. Thalia must have seen them too, because she got out of my grasp and pulled me over to them.

Thalia looked at their hands, back at them, and said, "Are you two dating?" Gesturing to their interlocked hands.

**Back to Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I walked around a corner and saw Nico and Thalia coming over to us. Thalia was holding Nico's hand, whiled pulling him toward us. When she came, she stopped in front of us, and asked, "Are you two dating?" Gesturing to our interlocked hands.

We blushed and pulled our hands from each other's, looking away. I instantly missed the feeling of her hand in mine. "N-no we a-aren't," I stuttered out.

Annabeth, still blushing, turned to them. "Are you two dating?" She asked. Thalia and Nico, who was blushing, nodded.

"Yup," Thalia said, popping the 'p'. "I'm dating the emo." She lightly punched him in the shoulder and took off running. "You are _so_dead!" Nico yelled in Thalia's direction, while running after her.

I was about to say something, when Uncle Zeus came up to us. "Ah, Percy!" He called over to us, while walking toward me. "I was wondering where you were," He said when he came to a stop. He gave me a hug, then gave one to Annabeth.

"Hey, Uncle Zeus," He smiled when I called him uncle.

"Now, Percy," He started, "I know Athena is in there, judging, but I told her to judge you fairly, alright?" I nodded. "Alright, good, now, do you know where my daughter is?" Just then Thalia came running back to us with Nico hot on her trail.

Zeus looked at her and his eyes widened, as he saw Nico and Thalia laugh and Nico tackle Thalia to the ground. "Ahhh! Death Breath, get off me!"

"No!" He said, smiling like an idiot. "Not until you say sorry!" Nico then proceeded to tickle Thalia. She started laughing uncontrollably. "Say it!" He shouted.

"N-Ne-nev-never!" She go through her laughs. Annabeth and I were smiling at that. I was thinking, _Is it me, or is it weird that my cousin and best friend are dating?_

Zeus didn't look too happy. "Thalia!" He shouted. "What are you doing?!" Thalia and Nico stopped instantly. Did I mention that Zeus is overprotective with Thalia and Jason? I didn't? Well, now you know.

They both got up, while Nico hid behind Thalia. "Uh, hi, daddy?" She said it more like a question.

"What are you doing?!" He repeated himself. "And who is that?!"

Thalia gulped. Thalia isn't the one that gets scared easily, but when it came to her dad, she's scared shitless. Frankly, everyone is. "Um, dad, this is my boyfriend Nico. Uh, Nico this is my dad, Zeus."

Zeus exploded right there. "BOYFRIEND?!" You see, Zeus is the happy, cheery guy that sometimes freaks me out, but when it comes to Thalia and Jason, he goes into overprotective mode. It took two months for Zeus to like Piper, and now it's going to take two months for him to like Nico.

Thalia nodded. "Dad, um, we were just playing around?" It came out as more of a question.

Zeus sighed. "Uh, this doesn't matter right now!" He threw his hands in the air. "I have auditions to judge. And you," he pointed at Nico, "stay away from my daughter." He was about to leave when Thalia shouted, "Dad!" Zeus choose to ignore her, and walk back to the music room.

Thalia turned to Nico. "I'm sorry, Nic," She gave him a hug. "Dad doesn't like everyone." Nico was still in shock. He was in so much shock, that he didn't even hug her back. Thalia stepped back. "Nico?" She slapped him.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Sorry," Thalia said sheepishly. "I needed to get your attention somehow." He just kissed her back in response, then she kissed back, and then Annabeth and I were officially disgusted.

"C'mon," Annabeth told me, grabbing my hand. "Let's go. They'll join us up later." Then, she proceeded to drag me to the music room. When we got there, Zeus, Athena, and Mr. Small were all sitting on their chairs.

Zeus, now over his overprotectiveness, said, "Let's start with Luke going for Romeo." Zeus was reading from his clipboard. Luke came on stage, looking smug. Annabeth glared at him, and I just sunk in my seat. After Luke was done, I zoned out the entire performance of his, Zeus continued until our names cam up.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," Zeus smiled at us as we got ready. We walked on stage and I strummed my guitar. Annabeth had a mic in her hand, and I had a head set on so I could play my guitar.

**(Just Give Me A Reason: P!nk. Featuring Nate Ruess.**)

**(PERCY **_Annabeth __**BOTH)**_

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed themNow you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love _**(our love)**_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_**  
**_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine

_(Oh, we had everything)_**  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
**_(Yeah but this is happenin')_  
**  
You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
****_Between our love, our love_****  
****_Oh, our love, our love_**

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
_You're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_**  
I'll fix it for us  
**_We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_**  
You're holding it in  
**_You're pouring a drink_**  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
**_We'll come clean_

Just give me a reason  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_**  
**_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_**(love again)**

When we finished, Zeus, Athena, Mr. Small, and everyone in the audience, and Nico and Thalia, they came back after Luke's performance, were shocked and in awe. Zeus stood first, clapping. Everyone else followed his lead, except Luke and his goons, they were all scowling.

Zeus spoke, smiling broadly, "That was amazing!" We bowed and he clapped even more. "I will give you all call backs if we need anything, and the cast list will be up Monday!" He left with Mr. Small, talking about all the performances.

Thalia and Nico came over. Thals gave Annabeth and I a hug. Nico and I fist-bumped and he gave Annabeth a hug.

"That was awesome!" Thalia said, smiling widely.

"Yeah," Nico nodded in agreement. "You guys are _so_ going to get those parts." Annabeth and I smiled at each other.

"Well," Annabeth said. "That was exciting, but I need ot grab my stuff from my locker."

"So do we," Thalia gestured to her and Nico. I nodded.

"I have to get something from the biology classroom," I said. "I'll meet you guys up at Thalia's, okay?" They nodded and walked off. Well, except Annabeth.

"That was good, Seaweed Brain," She smiled at me.

"Seaweed Brain?" I questioned.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, you like to swim a lot and your eyes remind me of seaweed."

"Really?" She just nodded.

"I'll meet you at Thalia's," Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek, then walked away. I stood there, shocked. She just kissed me! Well, on the cheek, but it was still a kiss! I walked to the Biology classroom and went to the desk. Good. Mr. Grand still had homework sheets. I took one and walked back to my locker. I got all my stuff out after I unlocked it, and packed up my bag. I had just closed the door, when I heard someone behind me speak, "So your confident now, huh?" I turned around. There was Luke. Standing there, looking smug.

I suddenly got nervous. "N-no. I m-mean...I-I do-don't k-k-know," Great, I'm stuttering now.

Luke just laughed and walked up to me. "Percy, Percy, Percy, will you ever learn?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "W-what?"

He glared at me. "You're stealin' my girl, big brain."

"Annabeth's not your girl, Luke," I suddenly got confident. I was about to say something, when a fist connected with my face. ***1*** I fell against the lockers, and slid down.

"Listen, nerd," Luke spat. "Annabeth is mine and I have a determination to maker her mine. But you keep ruining it for me." ***2* (A/N: the numbers mean punches from Luke to Percy)**

I was going to respond, when I heard a voice from down the hall, "Percy?" It was Annabeth. Luke must have heard too, because he punched me in the face one more time, then disappeared. Annabeth came around the corner and gasped. She raced over to me and knelt down.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "What happened?" I explained what happened with Luke, the punching, even the part where he wants to get her back as a girlfriend. She got mad a that part.

"I told him that you'd never go back to him," Annabeth helped me stand, and handed me my fallen and dropped stuff.

"C'mon," Annabeth told me, while wrapping my arm around her waist for me to stand. "Let's go to Thals." She put her arm around my shoulders, helping me walk. We walked over to her car and we both hopped in, she started the car, then drove off to Thalia's house.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating! I was having a lot of drama at school and over txt from friends that don't live near me. Ugh drama! Anyway i hope u like my story and sorry for the long update. I was also trying to get my other story chapter done. And i'm planning my sleepover with my friend and my house on Saturday and eogs are coming up in school and i've been packed with homework! So review and i'll see you next time reviewers.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wassup my peps! And i have no homework so that gives me a plus! But my friend in Currituck likes a girl and he just found out that she doesn't like him she likes one of his friends and i'm just so sorry for him. But enough of that! i'm just gonna go on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

**_Thalia's house, Friday, after auditions._**

I was so mad when I found Percy on the hallway floor. He was beat and a little bloody. When he told me it was Luke who beat him, I was about ready to pulverize the little punk. Whoa, I'm starting to sound like Clarisse. Not good. Not good at all. Anyway, Percy and I were on our way to Thalia's for the party. All our friends will be there and some people from school. It's going to be great! But before the party, I need to get Percy fixed and make sure he doesn't leave his room. I'm afraid Luke will be there, I mean, we can get him out, but I'm afraid the Stolls will spike the punch, and make us all tipsy. I know them too well to know they would do that. I just don't want Percy to get hurt again. For the third time this day.

I sighed. "Percy?" He looked over to me, his green eyes were dark with, sadness, pain, anger, and... jealousy? Not sure.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to be at the party," Percy looked at me confusingly.

"What do you mean?" He started to sound angry. Oh no.

"Look," I started. "I want you to hang with my friends and all, but I'm afraid Luke will be here."

"Well, you can take him," Percy's hands were in fists, and his knuckles were white.

"Yes, but the Stolls will probably spike the punch, and we won't be able to help you with Luke," I looked over at him, realization was dawning on his face.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll just stay in my room." Percy looked out the window and didn't say anything. I sighed inwardly and kept driving. A few minutes later, we arrived at Thalia's. Percy opened his door, jumped out, and went inside the house. I stayed in my car for a few minutes before I got out.

I walked to the front door. When I looked around, I saw construction movers, chefs, DJs, and all sorts of people. Wow. Thalia really undid herself. Then, she came running up to me.

"Annabeth!" She said. "Where's Percy?" Thalia started to look around.

I sighed and explained what happened before Percy and I left. I told her everything Percy told me. I even told her the conversations we had in the car. Thalia got mad when I mentioned Luke both times.

"When he get's here," Thalia had this angry/hungry gleam in her eyes. "If he does, we're going to beat him to a pulp." She sneered at just the thought.

I put one of my hands on her shoulder. "Thalia, calm down. And for Percy, he got kinda mad and went to his room after I parked."

Thalia looked at a window on the side of the house, probably Percy's room. "Can you go check on him?" She asked. "I need to see if Beck, Leo, and the guys got the pool in." I nodded, and she ran off.

I walked in and up the stairs to Percy's room. After a couple minutes of knocking, he answered. "What?" Percy asked.

"Look, Percy," I walked in and sat on his bed. "I know you're mad about what I said, but I just don't want to take risks of you getting hurt. Again. For the third time this day." When he looked at me from his door, I knew he wasn't convinced.

"Why do you want to protect me so much?" That question took me aback.

"Percy, you're my friend now," I explained.

"So that's it?" I looked up at him, he was really angry. "I'm suddenly your friend right after auditions?"

"Percy, no!" I got up and took a few steps toward him. "That's not true!"

"So we were acquaintances all week? Not even friends?"

"Percy, that is not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?!" Percy slammed the door and walked up to me.

"We are friends, Percy. And I don't want you to get hurt again. Especially by Luke because of me," I looked down at my shoes. Percy must have felt bad, because he pulled my into a hug, and whispered soothing words.

"Annabeth," I looked up at him. "It's not your fault that Luke is beating me."

I pulled away, much to his discomfort. "Percy, it is. He's after you because he wants me." Percy grabbed my hand, and led me to his bed.

"Look," Percy stared at me with sparkling, green eyes. "Luke's just the wrong type of person to be with."

I was shocked. Was Percy blaming me that I went out with Luke? "Are you blaming me that I went out with Luke?"

Percy's eyes widened. "No! Of course not! I was just saying."

I relaxed a little after that. "Okay, but I'm still blaming myself.

"You shouldn't," Percy insisted. "I don't like him either, but you can't blame yourself for everything that he's done."

I was about to answer, when there was a knock on Percy's door. "Come it!" Percy called.

Thalia opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy. That's odd. Thalia has never cried. Only when her mother died, and when she lost Jason for two years. It turned out Hera took and Zeus found out and gave him back to Thalia. "Percy, you need to come downstairs. It's important." She left after those words. Percy looked confused, but went downstairs, I followed after him.

When we got downstairs, we found a little boy around twelve crying his eyes out. He had a mop of brown hair, and he was wearing an orange T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a sport jacket next to him, using the sleeves to wipe his eyes.

Percy had a look of confusion on his face. "Tyson?" The boy looked up, his deep, brown eyes were red and puffy. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? What are you doing here?" Percy asked a bunch of questions.

Tyson sniffled and stood, walking to Percy. When Tyson go to Percy, he engulfed him into a hug. Percy returned it, but was confused as ever. I took in my surroundings, noticing all my friends were staring at Tyson and they were all silent. There was no movement. No construction, no music, no nothing. The party was obviously over, but why? Then I noticed the bright blue and red lights outside.

"What are those doing here?" I asked. Thalia was silently crying in the corner with Nico hugging her and telling her soothing words.

Clarisse stepped forward out of our group. "Annabeth," she gestured for me to come over to her. I walked over and she started to explain, "There was a car crash in front of Thals' house. There was two people in the car, parents. They didn't make it out."

I stared at her. Then put the puzzles pieces together. The parents, Tyson crying, Thalia crying. Oh no. The parents that didn't make it out, were Percy's parents.

**A/N: I was going to leave it right there, but you guys deserve more story ;))**

**Percy's POV**

I still had no idea why Tyson was here and crying. He's _supposed_ to be at a friends house to stay the weekend at. And I've been trying to get him to say complete sentences and words.

"Tyson," I tried again. "What's wrong?"

Ty looked up at me, and spoke, with a voice that reminded me of sandpaper, "Mom, dad, car crash, didn't make it out." He broke down in tears again.

I put the puzzle pieces together. Thalia and Tyson crying, my parents, car crash, didn't make it out. My eyes widened. My parents, they were in a car crash and died by it. I ran outside, tears streaming down my face, toward the police cars and ambulances.

A police officer stopped me before I could get to them. "Sorry, sir, but now one can get in."

I started to yell at him. "Those are my parents! Let me through!" I fought against him, but more police officers came over and held me back. I was screaming for my parents. But eventually, the officers locked me in Thalia's house because I kept fighting against them. I was sitting on the couch, staring off into space, with Tyson by my side, crying.

I can't believe it. I'm an orphan. Where am I and Tyson going to stay? We're going to have to live on the streets and fend for ourselves. And I still have no idea why my parents were even here. They were supposed to be in Maine for a business trip. I didn't even get to say my last words to them. And now they're gone forever. I wish I could go with them, to wherever the dead go when they die.

I heard yelling outside, then the door opened, and Bianca as glaring at the closed door, banging on it, and yelling for the officers to let her out. Then she turned around and, catching sight of me on the couch, ran over and engulfed me in a hug. Yeah, Bianca is Nico's twin sister and she's sort of like a sister to me. I'm guessing she got the news about my parents, because Bianca didn't let go of me until Clarisse, Katie, Juniper, Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth pulled her off. Then she just went to Tyson.

"Get off me, lady!" He yelled. Bianca was a little shocked, but she got over it. She understood, I guess, what Ty was going through.

I turned to him. "Tyson, why don't you go to your room." He nodded and ran off to his room. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Tyson has a room here that he stays in when we stay here.

Bianca sat next to me. "I'm sorry, Percy. I know-"

I interrupted her, "No, you don't! You don't know what it's like to loose your parents right in front of you!"

Bianca looked shocked, but suddenly turned angry. "I'm just trying to help you, Percy! But I do _know_ what it feels like!"

"If you do," I started, "how?"

Her eyes watered, and I suddenly felt bad that I yelled and snapped at her. "I'm sorry, B," I apologized. "I didn't mean it."

She shook her head. "No, i-it's fine," Bianca looked up at me. "I'm so sorry, Percy."

I just gave her a hug and walked up the stairs to my room. I just don't want anyone's pity right now, I just want to be alone. When I go to my room, I found a letter sitting on my bed. I walked over and picked it up, it was from my mom. But how could that be? She's gone and never coming back. I just shook my head and opened it up, and read it silently.

_Dear, Percy,_

_I want you to always know that I love you and Tyson both. Your father and I want you to know incase something would happen. But if something happened to us, I would want you to try your best to get over it. I know it would be hard for you, but you must try and cope with it. At home, your father and I left you a special gift for you. We were going to give it to you after you got your part in the play, after you got the girl of your dreams, after you had your most exciting school year ever. But we are almost gone now, we want you to try your best to look over your younger brother, the dogs, everything._

_But, honey, if we don't make it, I want you to know that your father and I love you and Tyson more than anything in the world. But I want you to live your life with your friends and cousins. Your life will be successful after college, and you'll grow up to be a wonderful, handsome young man. Remember your dream job is out there, with the role you get for the play, your dream girl, everything. And the same goes for Tyson._

_With lots of love,_

_You mother and father._

At the end of that, I had tears falling down my cheeks. My mom knew this would happen, but how? There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called, voince cracking with emotion. Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and Tyson came in.

Tyson ran up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "Perce, are you alright?" Thalia asked, her eyes were still rimmed with red. She, Annabeth, Bianca, and Nico sat on my bed.

I shook my head. "No. Read this." I handed them the note from my mom.

When they were done, they looked at me. Thalia spoke, breaking the silence, "I brought this up here. One of the officers came in and handed it to me. He wanted me to give it to you, Percy, but you were emotional at the time, so I put it in here."

I nodded. "But where are they now?"

Nico spoke, "They're going to the hospital. The doctor's going to call us when they are done with whatever they're gonna do."

Thalia sighed. "I sent everyone home. Well, almost, I sent everyone from school to go home. Beck, Silena, Jason, and Piper are downstairs, waiting for us."

I stood up. "I'll be right back," I said. "C'mon, Tyson." Tyson got up and followed me out of my room. I walked down the hall and to this room that I alway go to when I'm upset. It's a small room, big enough for ten people to be in it. It had green walls, blue carpet, and pictures all over the wall. Pictures of Thalia, Jason, mom, dad, Uncle Zeus, Tyson, and me. The whole family. It had a tan, plush couch and a table with a swivel chair. I sat Tyson on the couch and knelt in front of him.

"Tyson," I said. "Mom and dad might not make it." He looked up at me.

"But..." He trailed off. "Mom wrote that note for you."

I nodded. "I know, but she might have done it before she passed."

Tyson had small tears coming down. "But, where will we live?"

I shook my head. "I don't know yet, Ty. But, I'm gonna need your help to cope with mom and dad not being here, okay?"

Tyson nodded. "Why did it have to happen to us?"

I sat on the couch next to him. "I don't know, buddy. But we'll say our last words." He nodded. I hugged Tyson and he returned it, shedding a few more tears.

I hope mom and dad have a little life left for us to say our goodbyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad chapter! I wanted something interesting to happen, you know? Okay great! My friend went to Busch Gardens today for a field trip the school was doing for band and chorus, and she said that she had no fun. I asked her why and she said that her partner didn't want to do anything! I got mad at that. And her partner asks me why I don't like her. She's so mean and a complete bitch! Ugh! I'm sorry! I'm ranting again. Until next time reviewers! And don't worry, I'm still doing the plan to get revenge on Luke.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my little cupcakes! Yes i'm going to call you all cupcakes! Get over it! I'm sorry, I snapped, anyway sorry for the short chapter. I was tired and I was texting my friend that went to Busch Gardens all night! And same with my friend in Currituck. He's just so depressed! I'm so sorry for him! He's so depressed because he gave up on the girl he liked. She liked one of his friends, but then didn't but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. So wish him luck in trying to win her back. Please. Anyway, sorry for not updating for awhile I have been busy. So let's get on with the story. And remember, I haven't forgotten about Luke!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

**_Saturday!_**

After Percy and Tyson went into a room down the hall, we all started to talk about where they would live. Thalia said Zeus can adopt them, but I don't think Percy would like that. Nico and Bianca said that their dad was willing to take them in, but I just don't know. I found Percy and Tyson in the room Percy led them to. It was a small room, with blue carpet, green walls, a tan, plush couch, a table with a swivel chair, and pictures all over the wall. Pictures of Thalia, Jason, Percy, Tyson, Zeus, Percy's mom and dad, the whole family. I found Percy asleep on the floor and Tyson snoring on the couch.

I walked over to Percy. "Percy," I poked him in the side.

He jolted awake, I had to step back for him to stand up. "Annabeth?" He asked. "What are you doing in my room?"

I chuckled a bit. "If you look around," I gestured to around the room. "You'll find that it isn't your room, and I came to get you and Tyson."

Percy looked around and realization dawned on his face. "Oh," He looked back at me. "Why are you getting me and Tyson?"

I looked down. "The doctor called, and said we can go to the hospital today."

Percy looked shocked, but then nodded, and woke up Tyson, then explained everything. Tyson was excited and we all got in Thalia's car. Well, Percy, Tyson, and I went in my car, while Nico, Bianca, and Thalia got in Thalia's car.

Percy was seating in the passenger seat, while Tyson was in the back, and I was driving. Percy and Tyson were staring out the window. I guess they were trying to brace themselves for the worst. I mean, who wouldn't be silently staring out a window when your parents just passed in front of the house you were currently in?

"Percy," He looked over at me. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I don't know if I can see them."

"Percy, you're gonna have to hold it in, okay?" He nodded. "Good. Now, Thalia was wondering if Zeus would adopt you and you and Tyson would live with Thalia and Jason."

Percy just stared at me. "Why would Zeus want to adopt us?"

I shook my head. "Thalia was just making a suggestion. Nico and Bianca also said that you and Tyson could live with them."

Percy was more shocked than ever. "Their dad won't accept me to live there. They have their mom, dad, each other, and their dog, Bones."

"They have a dog?"

"Yeah, he's a rottweiler, **(from the lightning thief when Percy said Cerberus as a rottweiler)** but that's besides the point. I could never be there, they have both their parents."

"Percy, that doesn't mean you can't try."

"I know, it's just, my parents need a little more life left for us to talk to them," Percy looked at Tyson, who zoned out our entire conversation and was looking out the window.

"Percy," I looked over at him for a brief second. He was on the verge of tears. I can't possibly imagine being him in this situation. "Your parents are going to try." Percy looked over at me and nodded.

A few minutes later, we were at the hospital. Thalia parked next to us, and her, Nico, and Bianca, got out of her car. We all got out. Tyson was holding onto Bianca's hand. He might be a twelve year old, but he still needs the comfort.

I looked over at Percy. "You ready?" He just nodded. We all started to walk in the hospital.

Percy walked up to the front desk. There was a lady behind it, who was in her twenties. She had on a white nurse dress, she had blue eyes, and blonde hair tied in a bun.

"Excuse me?" Percy said.

The lady looked up and smiled sweetly at us. "What can I do for you, hon?"

"Do you know where Poseidon and Sally Jackson's room is?" Percy asked.

The lady typed something on the computer and, not looking up from her computer, said, "They are both in room 24B2."

Percy nodded and started walking toward the elevators, we followed him. When we got in, Percy pushed the second floor. Percy and everyone else has been quite. But once we figure out who crashed into Sally and Poseidon's car, we are going to get him/her arrested.

We came up to the door, Percy knocked. A man came out. He had light blue eyes that were full of sadness, messy blonde hair, and perfect, shining white teeth. He wore what every doctor wears. A long white coat, white pants, and brown shoes. His name tag said something like PAOLOL. Sorry I have dyslexia. I can't read very well.

"Percy," The man called, and engulfed Percy in a hug. I was very confused, so was everyone else, except Thalia. She was blushing, wonder why.

Percy, seeing our confused faces, explained, "Guys, this is my cousin Apollo. Apollo, meet my friends Nico, Bianca, and Annabeth." We exchanged 'hello's.

"Thalia," Apollo said, smiling sadly. "Aren't you going to give your brother a hug?" Thalia sighed and gave her 'brother' a hug.

"Um, Thalia," Nico said. "Since when did Apollo become your brother?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Since dad got married and had two kids," Thalia said. "Apollo and Artemis. They're my half siblings though."

"Ohh," Nico said.

Apollo looked over to Tyson, who was looking around and not paying attention. "Tyson!" Apollo called over to him. Tyson looked over at Apollo, and smiled. He ran over and hugged Apollo.

"My dear little cousin," Apollo said. "Still so small, eh?"

Tyson glared. "I'm still smarter than you," Tyson retorted.

We all stared with wide eyes, except Thalia and Percy. Apparently to them, this happens a lot. Then, Apoll started laughing, but there was sadness hidden behind it. "Aw, man," Apollo said. "Still thinks he's smarter than me."

Before Tyson could say anything, Percy stepped in, "Apollo," He looked at Percy. "Where are they? Is Artemis here?"

Apollo shook his head sadly. "Artemis is coming as fast as she can," Apollo said. "Apparently, one of her friends passed a few days ago from cancer and the funeral is today. But as soon as that is over, she's coming over."

Percy nodded. "Who else is here?" Bianca asked.

"Zeus," Apollo answered. "Hermes, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares-"

Percy interrupted him, "Whoa, why is Ares and Dionysus here?"

"Oh," Apollo said, "Zeus made them come. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Demeter, Hades, Athena, and that's pretty much it. And those are who to come, plus Ares and Dionysus."

"So just everyone but Hera and Artemis," Thalia summed up.

Apollo nodded, then grinned. "This is why you're the smart one!" He exclaimed. Then proceeded to hug her. Thalia wasn't too happy about that.

"Apollo!" Thalia finally managed to get Apollo off her. "You're so annoying," Thalia muttered under her breath.

"So, Apollo," Percy started, "when can we see them?"

Apollo's expression darkened. "Well, let's see," He said. "They're in urgent care right now, but after that is done, you are all free to say your goodbyes."

Percy froze right after he said that. "Wh-what do yo-you mea-mean?" He stuttered.

Apollo sighed. "Percy," He started, "your parents don't have much life left. Like I said, you'll have enough time to say your goodbyes though." Suddenly, a buzz was heard from inside. We all gasped. Apollo looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," He said. "That was my phone-" we all sighed "-let me go get that." Apollo went opened the door and walked inside.

Percy looked broken. His eyes were a dark green, like the ocean on a rainy day. He plopped down on a bench on the opposite side of the doorway.

I sat next to him. "I'm sorry, Percy," I apologized. Though, I don't know why. It's not going to help, and I don't think he wants any pity.

Thalia sat next to Percy, while Tyson sat on the floor in front of him. Nico was next to Thalia, holding her hand, and Bianca was sitting next to Tyson, hugging him with one arm.

"What am I going to do?" Percy asked miserably. "I don't have a job to work off money for the apartment, I don't have money for Tyson to go to his private school, or for me to go to school, and I don't have anything to buy food with. I also need to take care of Bessie and Mrs. O'Leary. But I can't do that if I have any money to get them food and water. I have nothing."

Tyson looked offended. "You have me." He put his hand on Percy's knee.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, Ty, I know," He smiled. "I mean, I don't have anything for us to live with, just the dogs and each other."

Tyson nodded. The door opened, and Percy stood up so fast, I didn't even have time to blink. But when someone stepped out, it was just Zeus. Percy sunk down in the seat.

Zeus looked around and then spotted Percy and Tyson. He scooped Tyson up in a hug, and said, "I am so sorry, boys. I wish I could do something."

"Don't we all," Thalia muttered.

Zeus pulled Percy into a hug after he sat Tyson down. "Listen," Zeus said. "I have been discussing it with Apollo and Hera. We have come to the conclusion that you will be put up for adoption."

Percy looked shocked. "What?!" He exclaimed. Apparently too loud, because the people in the hall shushed him. "I can't go up for adoption! Neither can Tyson! How is Ty going to go to his school in Midtown? What about the play that I'm in? I can't give that up! I just got the part that I wanted for a long time!"

"Percy," Zeus said sternly. He shut up. "I meant, that I shall be adopting you and Tyson. You both will live with Thalia and Jason at their house. We will have enough money for you to both go to school, have money for the dogs, and have you getting new clothes."

Percy and Thalia were both shocked, while Tyson had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, Thalia shoot out of her seat and hugged her dad. "Thank you, dad!" She exclaimed.

Percy was still trying to comprehend what was going on. He shook his head. "Wait," He said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. "When do we go to Thalia's?" He smiled.

Zeus broke out into a grin. "As soon as we-" He was interrupted by a female's voice, shouting: "Father!" We all turned to see a woman in her twenties with auburn hair, silver/gray eyes, wearing black skinny jeans, a gray tank top with black beads studded at the top, with gray combat boots, running toward us. She must like black and gray.

Zeus's smile slid right off his face. "Artemis," He said sadly.

The girl, 'Artemis,' had tears streaming down her face as Zeus walked up to hug her. "Sorry, I am late," She said, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"It is fine, dear," Zeus said.

"Artemis," Percy said, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

Artemis turned toward him and engulfed him in a hug. "Percy, I am so sorry," She apologized. "I'm not too late, am I?" We shook our heads. She turned to Percy. "I wasn't going to miss this, sweetie."

Percy nodded as Artemis engulfed Tyson in a hug. "Artemis," Thalia said. She put Tyson down, and gave Thalia a hug.

"Where is Apollo?" Artemis asked once she was done with hugs and introductions were done. We pointed toward the door. Artemis knocked on it.

Apollo came out, and his face broke into a grin when he saw his sister. "Little, sis!" He said, and hugged his sister.

"Yes, Apollo," She said. "I am glad to see you, too. But, can I come it?"

He nodded and him and Artemis disappeared inside. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the door opened. Apollo stepped out, his face grim. "You can come in now," He announced.

We all stood up, and walked in. When I saw them, I was at loss of words. Percy and Tyson looked about ready to die.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update! I've been busy trying to get my other story up, and then my document got deleated and I had to do the entire chapter over again! So sorry for that and hopefully you like it.**

**Bye, my cupcakes!**

**Review**

**T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello cupcakes! Now I know I used Artemis as a little friendlier to boys, but c'mon, her friend died, and her aunt and uncle are about to, too. So what do you expect. And hopefully you guys liked that I had Zeus adopt Percy. I just don't see Percy living with Athena. I mean, it's not like him and Annabeth are going to be at the same place. Besides, Athena lives in San Francisco. Did I mention that before? If I didn't, oh well, now you know.**

**Sorry for the long update. But i have an excuse! I had so much homework this week and two presentations that are due on tuesday! I left early on Monday cause i was sick, and stayed home on Tuesday. we had a bunch to do those days and i was sooo behind! I caught up with homework. But not the presentations and the study island. I hate that stuff. And today is a half day, so that's good and I have no school Monday!**

**Sorry ranting again. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV~**

* * *

I just about died when I saw my parents. Ty looked the same.

They both had a lot of wires connected to them, calculating blood pressure, blood rate, heart beat, etc. Dad had cuts all over him, same with mom, but just a little less. They were both beat and bloodied. Mom was in a white bed that was over near the window, and dad was near the middle. I couldn't see much of them because their blankets were pulled up to their necks. But dad had a gash over his right eye and mom had one on her cheek. I hated to see them like this.

I tore my eyes away from them, I couldn't bare to look at them anymore than I had to. It just broke me. I saw Apollo and Artemis talking quietly. Aphrodite was quietly crying on Hephaestus's shoulder with Hestia comforting her. Hermes was looking off into space, with a pained expression on his face. **(hehe I rhymed :))**

I knew they were gone, forever. I would never have the support my parents gave me anymore. Tyson wouldn't get to see his parents is the summer anymore. We wouldn't have our parents to keep us from getting hurt. I just can't believe it.

My life is over. My family was the only thing that kept me going. That kept me from doing the impulsive, the reckless. I won't have that anymore.

I mean, yeah, I'll have Jase, and Thalia as family, but it's not like Uncle Zeus is going to visit us anytime soon. He's always working in Jupiter Airlines and the drama department.

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. I felt like I was going to break down. I looked at Tyson. He was frozen in shock and sadness. A twelve year old shouldn't be going through this.

I walked over to my mom. I sat in the seat next to her bed. Tyson came over and sat on my lap. "Mom?" He said. No answer. Tyson started to cry on my shoulder.

Thalia came over. Her eyes were rimmed red and she had tear stains on her cheeks. She kneeled in front of Tyson and pulled him into a hug. Nico, Bianca, and Annabeth came forward, and sat down. Nico was comforting Thalia, Bianca was comforting Tyson, and Annabeth was comforting me.

She squeezed my shoulder in a comforting gesture. Apollo had everyone clear out, even he and Artemis left. Leaving all of us alone. I'm surprised Apollo did that. We usually don't trust Nico alone in Hospital rooms. Long story. Don't ask.

"Can we go?" Ty asked. We all looked at him.

"Yeah," I said. "One second."

"We'll let you have time," Annabeth said. Her and the rest left.

I looked at my mom. "Mom?" I said. "I know you can't hear me, and you're probably long gone by now, but I just wanted to say I love you and I hope you make it somewhere nice. I hope you see other family members. Tell them I said 'hi.'" I chuckled a bit, but it was strained.

I took a deep breath. "Remember that time when we went to the circus that was in town, and Tyson started to throw peanuts at the elephant? And then the clowns got mad and the elephant started to chase them around the tent? And all the way outside? We were all laughing and the circus banded us for life." I went on and on about all the good times we had as a family.

I continued until Apollo came in and said it was time to leave. I went to the waiting room, where everyone was at. "C'mon," I said. "Let's go."

Annabeth, Tyson, and I drove to the apartment to get some things we needed, til we get a moving truck to move everything to Thalia's.

When I opened the door, I was instantly on the ground, a giant paw on my chest and a huge tongue slobbering me in dog slobber. Annabeth yelped in surprise. I chuckled a bit at her reaction.

I was still on the ground, when Bessie, our other dog, came and started licking my face. I started to laugh a bit. "Okay, girl," I said to Mrs. O'Leary, "you need to get off me. You're crushing my ribs." She got off me and went to Tyson, who was sitting next to Bessie.

I got up and grabbed a towel from the kitchen, then started to wipe the dog slobber off my face.

Annabeth came out of her shock. "What is that?" She pointed to Mrs. O'Leary.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously a dog, Annabeth," I said.

"I know that!" She snapped. "I mean, what kind of dog is it. It's huge!"

"Yeah," I looked at Mrs. O'Leary. "She's an Alaskan sled dog. They're supposed to be big."

Annabeth's gaze went to Bessie. "Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Bessie," I answered. "He's a sweetie."

"He?" Annabeth frowned. "Why does he have a girl name?"

I blushed. "Because I thought Bessie was a girl when I got him. Besides, he looks like a cow."

She looked at him more closely and nodded. "Yeah, he does."

"Can you help Tyson get his stuff ready?" I asked. "I need to get my stuff and get the dogs ready."

She nodded, and her and Ty went to his room to pack.

About an hour later, Ty and I were ready to go to Thalia's, along with the dogs.

We all piled up in the car and went to Thalia's. When we got there, we just walked right in. Which was a mistake. Why? Well Thalia and Nico were on the couch...and..._ahem_...were _very_ busy.

Annabeth walked over to them and yelled in Nico's ear, "HI! WE'RE BACK!"

Nico and Thalia jumped back, both red in the face. Annabeth walked over to me.

"Oh, my gods!" A voice exclaimed from the kitchen.

"I thought we'd never get them to stop!" Said another voice.

The Stolls walked out of the kitchen, both with drinks in their hands.

"What are you doing here, Stolls?" Annabeth asked.

Travis shrugged. "We thought you would like company," Travis admitted.

"You know, after what happened," Connor rubbed the back of his neck.

I glared at them. "Doesn't matter," I said coldly. "I'm going to unpack."

"Out here?" Travis snorted. "Good luck with that, man."

Connor nodded. "Yeah, the living room is a little, ah, preoccupied right now." He looked over to Thalia and Nico, who were back to sucking faces again.

I ignored them and trudged up the stairs. When I got there, I was about to close the door to my room, when someone put a hand on it. I looked at the person, who happened to be Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I figured you'd want some company that isn't your brother, nor your cousin and best friend sucking faces."

I laughed a bit. 'Yeah, I guess." I put my bag on my bed and sat down. Annabeth sat next to me.

"Where are my dogs?" I asked her.

"They're in the living room," She smiled. "Travis and Connor are being chased by Mrs. O'Leary, and Tyson is laughing his head off, while Bessie is going after Mrs. O'Leary."

I laughed at that. "Well, that's a first," I admitted.

"Yeah," She started laughing at it. I joined in with her.

When we stopped laughing, I realized that we were really close. Like so close that I could feel her breathe on my face. I didn't realize what we were doing, until I started leaning in. Annabeth leaned in too.

Then, we kissed. Like a real kiss, with passion and love. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her hands went to the back of my head, running her fingers in my hair. I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let her in. Our tongues fought, and she ended up winning.

We stopped when we were out of air. I looked at Annabeth. Then everything went dark.

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe it! We're kissing! And...I liked it. I mean, I always liked Percy as a friend, but I guess I had more feelings for him than I thought. I loved him.

We stopped when we were out of air. Percy looked at me. Then he fainted.

"Oh, my gods!" I kneeled beside him. "Percy? Are you okay?" I shook him, but nothing happened. I slapped him. Nothing. I kissed him again. Nothing. Gods, this is going to be harder than I thought.

I shrugged. "Might as well let time pass," I said out loud. I sat back on his bed, and took out my IPhone, then proceeded to play Temple Run. Best game ever!

After about five minutes, Percy woke up. "Are you okay?" I asked, putting my phone away.

He nodded. "How long was I out?"

"About five minutes," I answered and knelt beside him.

"What happened?" He asked. At first, I thought he didn't remember the kiss, until his eyes widened. "We kissed."

I nodded, but he seemed dazed. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. "I can call a doctor."

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm just surprised, that's all," He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because why would anybody like you, give anybody like me a time of day?"

"Why not?"

Percy looked at me and sat in front of me. He creased my cheek. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah," I'm pretty sure I said that in a dreamy way. I was looking in his sparkling sea-green eyes. They were so mesmerizing, so deep. I just wanted to stare at them for ever.

He didn't answer after that. He kissed me instead. I was stunned at first, then kissed back. Why was I concerned you may ask. I don't know. Guess I was afraid he would faint again. Soon, it was an all out make-out session. For a guy who's never kissed before, he's really good at it.

After a while, we broke apart. I was on top of Percy with my hands tangled in his hair, and he had his arms wrapped around me waist.

"So, what does this make us?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously boyfriend and girlfriend, Seaweed Brain." **(A/N: i don't know if i used this in my story yet, but if i didn't just pretend i did and they have the whole 'nickname' thing already.)**

Percy blushed. "Of course. I knew that. Right."

I laughed at his expression. Then I became serious. "We should keep this a secret."

Percy looked confused. "Why?"

"Then everyone else we be on us like a pack of hungry wolves."

Percy nodded. "I agree."

Then we started kissing again. Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

**Hey cupcakes. How did you like the story? Good? Bad? Awesome? If I were you, i would go for the last one. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Anyway, I went to the movies today and saw that movie Epic. It was...well, epic. (pun intended) It was a good movie. You reviewers should see ti. It actually just came out today. May 24, 2013. And Josh Hutcherson played Nod, the male lead. It was amazing!**

**I should probably go and let you review!**

**Later cupcakes!**

**T**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey cupcakes! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long update! Read chapter 4 of my other story, 'Reading the Mark of Athena-rewrite,' you'll understand, hopefully. And I'm celebrating today! Today was the last day of school, so I'm happy! But I'm not gonna bore you to death by me ranting about the end of school...**

**so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with sunlight shining through the cracked blinds. I tried to roll over, however, there were arms round my waist. I almost screamed when I realized it was Percy. My back was turned to him, and his arms were round my waist, his head in the crook of my neck. As slowly as possible, I turned over to face him.

"Percy?" I poked him on the cheek.

"Hmm," was my response.

"Percy," I repeated. "C'mon, it's time to get up."

"No," His voice was slurred.

"Percy, if you don't get up, I'm going to dump ice water on you," I threatened.

His green orbs shot open. "No!" He shouted.

I started to laugh. Percy turned to me. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Now, c'mon, I'm hungry."

"Ugh. Fine," He agreed, and got up. I climbed out of the bed after him.

We walked down stairs. Luckily, no one was up. Percy walked over to the fridge, while I sat on the countertop to the little island.

"So what do you want?" Percy asked me.

I shrugged. "I dunno know," I said. "Food."

He chuckled. "Yeah, because that's so specific."

"It is!" I defended. "Then why don't we go out for breakfast."

"Okay, sounds good," He agreed.

Then Thalia and...Nico? _Why is Nico here?_ I thought.

"Uhh...Thals? Why is Nico here?" Percy asked.

Nico put a hand over his heart mockingly. "Oh, I feel offended, Perce!"

Thalia hit him on the head. "He spent the night," She answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the guest room," She said, but I knew she was lying. Her cheeks were tinted red, and so were Nico's

"Whatever," I said. "Where's Jase?"

"He stayed at Piper's," Nico said.

"Okay, but where's Tyson?" Percy asked.

"Coming down the stairs!" A voice called from the stairs. Tyson appeared looking grumpy and upset. "I want food, so feed me."

We all laughed. "We were actually planning on going out for breakfast," Percy said.

I looked at him. "What's this 'we?' I'm the one who came up with it."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, Annabeth was planning for us to go out for breakfast."

"I like that," Tyson agreed. "As long as there are waffles, then I'm good."

"Did the Stolls leave last night?" I asked.

Thalia nodded. "Travis wanted to leave after Mrs. O'Leary almost bit him."

Nico started laughing. "It was so funny! I thought I was going to die!" Thalia joined in with him.

"Yeah, I bet it was funny," Percy said.

Thalia suddenly got serious. She turned to Percy and I. "What did _you_ two do last night?"

"Uhh..." I had no idea what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "We watched movies in Percy's room." I tried to hide my blushing, but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"Whatever!" Tyson exclaimed. "I'm hungry, so please find me something to eat!"

"Wow, never knew you were so demanding," Nico commented.

"Whatever, emo dude!" Tyson retorted. For a grumpy twelve year old, he has good nicknames.

"I'm not emo!" Nico defended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Tyson said. "Can we go to IHOP?"

"I thought you wanted waffles?" Thalia asked. "You'd have to got to IHOW, the International House Of Waffles."

"Maybe I want pancakes now?" He said. "I can always change my mind."

Thalia ruffled his hair. He swatted her hand away. "Ugh!" He complained. "Just 'cause you're taller than me, doesn't mean you have to pick on me!"

"You're right," Thalia said, "it means that you're really small."

"Whatever, you annoying piece of trash," After he said that, he ran up the stairs.

"Wow, I never knew the kid had guts," Nico said in awe.

"I'm not a kid!" Tyson shouted from upstairs.

"Are there surveillance cameras around here?" Nico started to look around the room.

"No, you idiot!" Percy said.

"Might as well get ready for breakfast," I said. I ran upstairs to my room.

I put on some ripped jean short shorts, a white 'Reality Bites' tee, and regular white vans. Then brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I brushed my teeth, put on my owl necklace, and owl earrings I got from my dad. Then headed back downstairs.

Percy was on the couch, ready to go. He stood up when he saw me coming over to him. "Finally," He breathed out, "someone is done."

I chuckled at him. "The others aren't ready?" I asked.

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p.' "Ty's mad that Thalia picked on him, and I'm pretty sure Nico and Thalia are have some 'quality time' together." He put air quotations up when he said 'quality time.'

"Probably," I agreed. I walked back to the base of the stairs and yelled, "THALIA! NICO! WE'RE LEAVING!" Next, I heard a series of things falling over, and a lot of cursing. I smiled in triumph.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "To get them to stop making out," I said simply.

He nodded, then sat down on the couch. I sat next to him. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I don't know," He said.

I turned to him, sitting criss-cross on the couch. "Is the moving van coming today?"

He winced. We try not to mention about what happened the other day, or yesterday. It hurts Percy and Ty too much. "Yeah." Percy's voice brought me to reality.

"Okay, then that's it?" I asked. "We're just gonna help move your guys' stuff?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah, we'll do more."

Thalia and Nico just _had_ to interrupt us again. "Thanks, Annabeth. Your call was amazing," Nico said sarcastically.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome," I said cheerfully.

Tyson came running down the stairs. "Okay! I'm hungry, let's go eat!" He exclaimed.

We rolled our eyes at him. We all walked out of the house and went to the cars. Percy, Tyson, and I in my car, and Thalia and Nico in Thals' car. We all drove to IHOP or, as Thalia said, IHOW.

I was about to follow Thalia and Nico, when a car pulled up to the driveway. I couldn't see who was in the car, but luckily that person came out. Or people. It was Silena and Beck. Percy and I got out.

"Silena, Beck, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We discovered that your plan isn't gonna work," Beck said.

"What?" I asked. "But we worked so hard on it!"

"I know, Annabeth," Silena said, "but we spoke with Jordan and he said that Luke wouldn't be affected if you did it."

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "Why does Jordan have to be so smart."

Percy cleared his throat. "Um, I was never informed with this 'plan,' so can somebody explain it to me?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together. "But why would it not affect Luke?"

Beck and Silena sighed. "Because one of Luke's other girlfriends did the same thing," Silena explained.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer, Tyson screamed through the rolled down window, "Are we going, or what? I'm hungry!"

"Uhh...who's that?" Beck asked.

"My younger brother," Percy answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, man," Beck said, patting his shoulder. "At least Leo isn't your brother."

"Leo's your brother?" Percy asked.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, half-brother though. Same dad, different mom. He moved in with me, once his mom died," He explained.

"Oh," Percy said. Wow, Percy, what an amazing answer.

"And Piper's my half-sister!" Silena squealed.

Percy stared at her. "Really?" Silena nodded. "She doesn't strike me as an Aphrodite girl." We all nodded.

"Yeah, our mom is Athena's, Annabeth's mom, half-sister, so that makes Piper and I her cousins!" Silena squealed.

Before Percy could ask anymore questions, I interrupted him by saying, "Anyway, back to business. We need a new plan."

"And a new party," Beck said. We all stared at him. "What? Leo and I need a project to work on."

"Okay, maybe have a party included," I said, still giving Beck a weary look.

Percy looked at his watch. "We might want to go, Thalia and Nico are probably wondering where we are, and Tyson's getting anxious," He said.

I nodded. "We'll talk about this tonight," I said. "At Thalia's, 7:30, gather everyone."

Beck and Silena nodded, said their byes, walked to their car, got it, and drove off.

We walked back to my car, got in, and drove off. When we got there, we figured out pretty quickly that Thalia and Nico weren't really wondering where we were. Why? Well... 1.) They were making out. And 2.) They were doing it in Thalia's car. Only together for a week, and they think they were together for forever.

Percy banged on the window. "WE'RE HERE!" He yelled.

They both jumped away from each other, and both red-faced. They got out of the car.

"Hey," Thalia said sheepishly.

"Hey to you too," Percy said. "You guys act like you've been together for forever."

Nico shrugged. "It's like that if you have so much in common." He wrapped his arm around Thalia's waist.

I looked at Percy. We shared a look together. We both wanted to say that we were together, but we know we couldn't. At least, not yet. Not until this thing with Luke is over.

"C'mon!" Tyson exclaimed. "I'm hungry! And those pancakes are waiting for me." He pointed to the building.

We laughed and started to walk toward IHOW. **(Remember: International House Of Waffles) **We walked in and found a booth.

"I want waffles!" Tyson announced.

"I thought you wanted pancakes?" Thalia questioned.

"Now I want waffles," Tyson said. "I can always change my mind."

Our waitress walked up to us. I looked up to see the one and only Piper McLean. When she looked at us, her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled. "Hey, guys!" She said.

"Hey, Pipes," I greeted. "I didn't know you worked here."

She shrugged. "I needed a job, so I decided to get one at IHOP," She explained. "Easier said then done." We laughed at that. "So what would you like to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper!" Tyson ordered.

"Coke," Nico said in a bored tone. Thalia smacked his head. "Ow!" He complained.

"Iced tea," I said.

"Same," Thalia said.

"Coke," Percy said.

Piper wrote that down. "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

We shook our heads, except Tyson, who said, "I want waffles."

Percy shot him a look. Then turned back to Piper. "Not yet," He said. She nodded and walked away.

"I want waffles," Tyson whined.

"I know you do, but we weren't ready to order yet," Percy explained.

"You don't have to talk to me like an idiot," Tyson said, "I'm almost thirteen!"

Percy chuckled at ruffled his hair.

"Okay, I need to tell you guys something," I directed the comment to Thalia and Nico.

"Yeah, and that is...?" Nico said, gesturing for me to go on.

I sighed. "Beck and Silena came over before we left for IHOP, they told us our plan isn't going to work."

"What?!" Thalia exclaimed, making the people near us shush her. "Why not?!"

"That's what Jordan told them," I defended.

"How would Jordan know?" Nico demanded. "I put a lot of thinking into that plan!"

"Because one of Luke's other girlfriends did it to him," I told him.

"Dammit," Nico muttered.

Thalia smacked his head. "Nico, language!" She said. "There are little kids here!" She pointed to Tyson, who huffed and crossed his arms.

"We need a new plan," I said.

"I still don't know the first one!" Percy protested.

I looked at Thalia. She sighed, and whispered it in Percy's ear. **(Sorry I actually didn't have an original plan, but I came up with one and didn't want to tell you it yet.) **"Oh, and somebody already did that?" He asked.

I nodded. "That's what Jordan says."

"We just need a new one," Thalia said.

"But that's going to be hard!" I protested. "We had two of the best evil planners helping us." I gestured to Nico.

Percy looked confused. "Who was the-oh." Realization dawned on his face. "Bianca." We nodded in confirmation.

"Yep, my lil sis!" Nico said it with pride in his voice.

"She's older than you," Thalia said.

"No, we're twins!" Nico protested.

"Ha! You actually admitted it!" Someone behind me said. I turned around to see Bianca and my brother, Malcolm.

I stood up, and hugged them both. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

Malcolm glanced at Bianca. "We came to eat breakfast," He explained, "and we didn't know that you guys would be here."

B shook her head. "Yes, but that doesn't matter," She said, then pointed at Nico. "He finally admitted that we're twins!"

"Okay." Nico put his hands in a 'time-out' gesture. "Just 'cause we're twins, doesn't mean that you have to brag about it."

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah it does."

"Whatever," Nico huffed.

"Now that you're here," I said, "why don't you stay." They nodded and pulled up two more chairs.

Thalia turned to them. "Our plan isn't going to work," She started, "we need to plan a new one."

"What?!" The same people who shushed Thalia, shushed Bianca. "But we worked so hard!"

Nico cleared his throat. Bianca rolled her eyes. "Fine, Nico did mostly all the work."

"Really?" Percy turned to Nico.

"Yeah, dude." Nico put his hands behind his head, and leaned back into his chair. "I came up with the plan."

We rolled his eyes at him. "Doesn't matter," Percy said. "We need a new plan."

I nodded. "But we're planning it tonight , at Thalia's."

"When did I agree to this?"

"Oh, shut up, Thals!"

"Why don't I shove my foot up your ass, Kelp-Head!" Percy went quite. He's only afraid of two things. 1.) Thalia beating him up. And 2.) Failing school.

"Wow, lovely cousins," Malcolm commented.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Thalia slung her arm around Percy's shoulders.

Piper came up two us. "Hey, guys!" She said to Malcolm and Bianca. "Your drinks are ready." She handed us our drinks, but stopped one short, with a confused look on her face. "Um, where's Tyson?"

We looked around and Percy started to freak, until Nico, looking down, said, "He's down here." He pointed to the ground. We looked down. Sure enough, Tyson was there, sleeping on the ground.

"Guess he got tired with us talking," I guessed.

"Who's Tyson?" Malcolm asked.

"My twelve year old brother," Percy said.

Bianca was confused. "You never told me you had a brother."

He shrugged. "You didn't asked."

"Oh, don't be a smartass," She grumbled.

We tuned them out while they argued, and turned to our waitress you guys ready to order?" Piper pipped up.

I nodded. We all started ordering our breakfast.

* * *

**Central Park. Current Time:**

We were sitting in Central Park, discussing things about tonight. Since Tyson was bored, we called Jason to come pick him up and drop him off at Thalia's. It was easier without the twelve year old.

"Okay, we need a new plan!" Bianca announced.

I sighed. "Didn't I already say that we were meeting at Thalia's tonight at 7:30, with everyone."

"We weren't there when you said that." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever," I said. "But be there tonight when-" I was interrupted when my phone rang. I stood up and walked over to a maple tree, so everyone wouldn't here me say anything, or see me, in case I went into shock or something.

I looked at caller I.D.

**Unknown Caller**

That's odd. But I decided to answer anyway. I could be Bobby and Matthew, or my parents calling from at hotel.

**(Annabeth, **_caller_**)**

**Hello?**

_Is this Annabeth?_

**Yes, and this is?**

_Luke._

I almost froze. I haven't talked to him in a week or so. I steadied my voice to calm. I didn't want him to know that I'm nervous and freaking out.

**And you called me for what?**

I could here him sigh on the other end of the phone. _I just wanted to meet up with you to apologize for what I did._

**Sorry, Luke, but I'm not going to take you back. You ruined our relationship when you cheated on me.**

_Annabeth, just listen, I want you to meet me at Madison Square Garden. I want to talk to you._

**No, Luke, I don't want to listen to your worthless apologizes.**

_Fine, if that's how you want to play, we'll do it that way. But mark my words, Annabeth, you will be mine, whether you like it or not._

The line went dead. I stared ahead of me, frozen and in shock. What am I going to do? If I know Luke, then I know that he'll stop at nothing to get me back. And I am positive I don't want _him_ back.

I soon felt arms around my waist. I almost judo-flipped the person, until he whispered in my ear, "Hey, you okay?" Percy. Just who I wanted to see.

"Percy," I said, my voice weak and hollow. "I need help."

He looked concerned. "Yeah, okay, what is it?"

I told him my conversation I just had with Luke. Percy got really angry, he almost punched the tree, until I pecked him on the lips. He calmed down a bit.

"C'mon." He took my hand with his. "Let's tell the others."

* * *

**(Thalia's House. 7:00 p.m. People: Beck, Silena, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Bianca, Malcolm, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth. Tyson's in his room.)**

**Percy's POV**

After Annabeth told me about her conversation with Luke, I was sure as hell angry. I almost punched the maple tree, but Annabeth calmed me down. And when we told the others at Thalia's house, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca punched the wall, Malcolm and Jason were seething on the couch, muttering curses, Beck, also seething, was comforting a crying Silena, Piper was silent, but you could tell she was angry, because her eyes were a really dark brown, almost black, and there was a hole in the wall she was leaning on.

As for me, I was seething and punching the wall a couple of times. I know I've said I'm not a violent person, because I'm not, but Luke just makes me forget my civilized mind, and replaces it with anger. While I was very angry with the wall, Annabeth was trying to calm me down, sneaking a few kisses in secretly.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get that," I muttered to Annabeth, she nodded. I walked to the door, and opened it.

A dude that looked like a mini version of look stood there. His black hood just visible for me to make out his blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

Thalia was suddenly by my side. She said, "Jordan, glad you made it."

* * *

**And that's it! Sorry for the long update, and cliffhanger, cupcakes! But I decided to update my stories today! Since today was the last day of school. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have no estimation on when the next chapter would be up. Oh, well, hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**

**Nick**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey cupcakes! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the cliffy! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's gonna have a little surprise in it! And today I saw the movie 'After Earth'. It was really good. Will Smith and his son Jadean Smith stared in it, so it was really good. But I'm not gonna tell you anything 'cause that would be spoilers, and i know you don't want that. I should get on with the story already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

**Recently: **_Thalia was suddenly by my side. She said, "Jordan, glad you made it."_

XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX

The dude-Jordan, Thalia said-nodded, and came in when I opened the door. Bianca and Nico stood up from their seats.

"Jordan, I don't mean to be rude or anything," Nico said, "but why are you here?"

"Thalia texted me to come," He answered.

Annabeth came in from the kitchen. "Jordan, how did you know that plan wasn't going to work?" She asked.

Jordan looked at her sympathetically. "I was there when Luke's old girlfriend did it."

"This is Jordan?" Silena asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Jordan, this is Silena, Beck, Jason, Piper, and this is Percy." She introduced everyone. "And our other friends are coming too."

"I don't understand why the Stolls have to come," Piper commented.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Piper, the Stolls are the best pranksters ever."

"Oh, right," Piper said sheepishly.

Jordan looked confused. "Who are these 'Stolls?'" He asked.

I was about to answer when the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it. The Stolls were there, panting, as if they ran all the way from their house to Thalia's, which is like 5 miles away.

"Hey, Perce," Travis panted. "Can we hang in your room? Thanks." They both ran inside and up the stairs.

"What?" Jason asked.

I shrugged. "They must have done a prank on Katie."

"Were those the Stolls?" Jordan asked.

I nodded. "Travis and Connor Stoll. They're _your_ half-brothers," I said.

Saying Jordan was shocked was an understatement. He was about to say something, when Katie came running in, soaking wet. "Where are they?" She demanded.

"Percy's room," We said. Well I said, "My room." But same thing. She raced up the stairs, fast for a girl whose soaking wet. About ten seconds later, we heard curses, banging, and girly screams (which probably came from Travis and Connor).

"And that was...?" Jordan asked.

"That was Katie Gardner," I said. "Travis's crush. But he won't admit it." He nodded.

"Is everyone here?" Malcolm asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, Clarisse, Chris, and Leo aren't here yet," She said.

Katie calmly came walking back down the stairs, as if she didn't do anything to the Stolls, and sat down on the couch. Travis and Connor came back down, bruised in several places.

"That hurt, Katie-Kat," Travis said as he sat down on the couch.

"Watch it, Stoll," Katie warned. Travis winced and nodded, swallowing hard.

"Whose the dude?" Connor gestured to Jordan.

"Stolls, Katie, this is Jordan Castellan," Bianca introduced.

The three exchanged glances. "You mean, Jordan is Luke's brother?" Katie asked.

We nodded. "Wait, time-out." Travis made a 'time-out' sign with his hands. "You're a son of Hermes?"

Jordan nodded. "Wow," Connor said. "Dad just can't keep his hands to himself, can he?"

We all shook our heads. "Wait, there are more sons of Hermes?" Jordan asked.

"Well, there's Chris, you, Connor, Travis, and _Luke,_" Nico said his name with distaste.

"Dad has five kids and I never knew?" Jordan said.

"Don't worry," I said, patting his back. "We've all had family problems."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I'm Poseidon's son." I gestured to myself. "Nico and Bianca are twins of Hades." I pointed to them. "Thalia and Jason are children of Zeus, my uncle." I pointed to them. "Piper and Silena are daughters of Aphrodite." I nodded toward them. "Annabeth and Malcolm are children of Athena." I motioned to them. "You know the Hermes kids. Katie's a daughter of Demeter." I pointed to her. "Beck and Leo, who's not here, are sons of Hephaestus." I pointed to Beck. "And Clarisse, who isn't here, is a daughter of Ares."

"Wow, the whole Olympian Council," Jordan breathed.

The door burst open. "Sorry I'm late," A voice apologized. I immediately knew it was Leo who spoke.

"Hey, man," Jason greeted him.

"Wassup." Leo flashed a grin and a peace sign.

"Why are you late, Leo?" Annabeth demanded.

Leo backed away from her slowly. He is highly afraid of Annabeth. "I-well, I h-had t-to h-help f-fix a l-little gi-girl's b-bike," He stuttered.

"Yeah, right," Annabeth scoffed. "Now what's the real reason?"

"Fine!" He gave in. "I met a cute girl from school and we were at my house for a study date."

"Really, Leo?" Beck asked. "Why our house? I'm probably gonna have to disinfect the couch, 'cause you were probably making out on it with your new girlfriend."

Leo blushed. "What?" His voice came out squeaky. "No, psh."

I looked at Annabeth, she had an amused look on her face. "Whatever, Leo," She said.

Jordan was looking at him oddly. "Who are you?" Leo asked him, which took Jordan by surprise.

"I'm Jordan Castellan." Too bad for Leo. He just had to do a spit take all over the coffee table.

"What?" He asked.

Jordan sighed. "Yeah, I'm Luke's younger brother," He said sadly, almost like he didn't want to be related to that douchebag. I would feel him, I wouldn't want to be related to that douchebag either.

"I feel so sorry for you." Leo put a hand on Jordan's, who nodded, shoulder.

"Anyway," Bianca said, "where's Clarisse and Chris?"

"Oh, they're having 'quality time' together," Leo smirked.

"How do you know this?" Nico asked.

Leo shrugged. "I got it on camera."

"What?!" The Stolls shrieked. "And you didn't invite us?!"

"No." He shook his head.

"That could've been perfect blackmail!" Connor wailed.

"For about 2-3 years!" Travis wailed beside him.

Beck turned to Jordan. "You might want to ignore them." Jordan nodded.

After about twenty slaps to the head to the Stolls from Katie, some cursing at Leo from the Stolls, and bringing out Mrs. O'Leary, we finally got settled down for our meeting.

Annabeth and I sat on a couch together, and secretly held hands. Silena and Beck had the love seat. Piper, Jason, and Leo sat on another couch. The Stolls and Katie sat on the third couch, which made Travis happy, since he sat next to her. Thalia and Nico both curled up in the arm chair. Jordan sat on the last couch with Bianca and Malcolm, who secretly moved away from Bianca when Nico sent him a death glare.

"You guys called me 'cause you need a plan," Jordan said. "I know every plan that Luke's ex-girlfriend's did on him, since I was helping them."

"How many girlfriend's did Luke have?" Katie asked.

Jordan thought for a bit. "About...six."

Annabeth huffed. "And I fell for that pile of shit?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Connor didn't know that, since he said, "Yeah, Annie, you did, why?" Next, Connor found a pencil in the wall next to him. "What the hell!" He exclaimed. "How do you even get a pencil in the wall? When did you even get a pencil?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I found it on the coffee table."

Jason looked at the coffee table, then at Annabeth. "That was my pencil for homework," He whined.

"Sorry, Jase," She said sheepishly. Jason just grumbled about not having a pencil anymore.

"Anyway," Bianca interrupted, "what plan are we going to do?"

"Yeah," Nico agreed. "And for your information, I worked really hard on that plan."

"He did do a good work," Thalia added.

"You're just saying that 'cause he's your boyfriend," Leo called from across the room. Thalia glared at him.

"So, Annabeth, you said that he called you?" Jordan asked.

Annabeth looked down, but nodded. "Who called you?" Katie asked, but I had a feeling she knew.

We told everyone about Annabeth's conversation with Luke. "What a bastard!" Travis yelled. "I can't believe I'm related to him!"

"At least you don't live with him." Jordan sighed.

"Man, I feel sorry for you," Malcolm said.

"Yeah, but it's not like I listen to him," He said. "Or talk to him. I usually don't, unless I get some information about a girl he's dating. I usually warn them before they get hurt, but it's not that east."

"So that's why you were at the restaurant last week," Annabeth said.

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you," He admitted, "to help, but Luke was being a bitch and told me to leave."

Annabeth nodded. "It's fine," She reassured him "But now we need a plan."

"Okay, so I've been working on this." Jordan pulled a few sheets of folded paper from his pockets. "So this is what we're going to do."

* * *

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I've been up for two hours working on that plan to get Luke back. And it's no help with ADHD. Tomorrow was school, and I did _not_ want to go. I know, I know. You're probably wondering why I didn't want to go to school. Well, it's simple:

I didn't want to see Luke's ugly face.

That bastard! I wish I could just pummel him, but I'm not violent. It's not my place to be violent, it's Thalia, Nico, and Bianca's job. But seeing and/or hearing about Luke, made all of my brain go into over-protectiveness of Annabeth. I know our relationship is a secret, but it doesn't mean I can't show protectiveness over her.

Anyway, that night, Annabeth came into my room, looking upset and scared. She walked over to me. I moved over in my bed, and made room for her, she laid down next to me, snuggling into my chest. "Hey, Wise Girl," I said, stroking her hair. **(pretend I already used the nicknames in past chapters, i just can't remember)** "What's wrong?"

Annabeth looked at me. "I had this really bad nightmare," She said.

I pulled her closer to me, and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay," I reassured her. "It was just a dream, not real."

She nodded. "I'm just scared, Percy," She admitted.

"Of what?" I asked, looking at her perfect face. Her grey eyes were open and staring at me, her golden curls were pulled into a messy ponytail, probably a perfect one until she fell asleep.

"Of what would happen if I met up with Luke," Annabeth said.

I stared at her with wide eyes. I shook my head. "No, Annabeth," I said. "I don't want you anywhere near him, unless I'm with you."

She nodded. After a few minutes of silence, I realized she had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and fell asleep thinking about what Annabeth said.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned over and hit the 'OFF' button. I looked at the time. 7:00. Good, I have about two hours to get ready, and get school. School starts at 8:30, and I need to leave by 8:00.

I turned over to Annabeth. She looked so adorable when she was asleep. I brushed some of her hair out of her face, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Annabeth," I whispered, "we need to get up."

"I don't wanna," She grumbled back.

"Annabeth." I shook her shoulders. "C'mon, we have school, and the cast sheet is up today."

She opened her eyes, and looked at me. "I know." She sat up and stretched. "But today is Monday, and I hate Mondays."

I sat up and hugged her from behind. "Ah, c'mon, that's no way to be," I said. "Today's gonna be fun." The truth? I dreaded today too. I did _not_ want to go to school, but I had to get Annabeth up somehow. I stood up. "Well, I'm taking a shower," I said. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After a nice shower, I got dressed. I wore jeans, a green T-shirt, and a pair of Nikes. Annabeth wasn't in my room when I got out, so hopefully she got up and ready. I checked the time. 7:30. Wow, I was in the shower for thirty minutes. Shaking it away, I walked downstairs to see Annabeth and Thalia eating breakfast and chatting.

"Morning," I greeted when I walked in.

"Morning," They said together.

"So where's Tyson?" I asked.

"The boy's still sleeping," Thalia answered.

I stared at her. "Why didn't you get him up?" I demanded.

She shrugged. "Thought the boy needed a little day off," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

It was her turn to stare at me. "Percy, the kid just lost his parents," She said it in a 'duh' voice. "He should stay home and so should you. You haven't really been yourself since Saturday."

"Thalia, I need to go to school," I said, "and I've been fine since Saturday." My voice cracked at the end. Bessie came into the kitchen. I scratched behind her ears.

"Whatever, Percy," Thalia gave in. There was a honking noise outside. "Oh, that's Nico," She said, grabbed her bag, walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

I stood in front of where Annabeth was sitting on the counter. "Glad you got up, Princess," I said, smiling cheekily.

She glared at me. "Shut up, Percy," She grumbled.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Wise Girl, but you don't look happy," I noticed.

"I don't want to go to school," She groaned.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back almost immediately. We haven't been able to have a kiss like that since Saturday, when we got together. When Annabeth pulled back, I looked at her. "You ready to go to school?" I asked.

She groaned. "Ugh, fine," She said. I checked the time. 8:05. We got our bags, walked out the door, and got in Annabeth's car, but not before leaving Tyson a note on where we were and what he needed to do.

We got to school in ten minutes. Zeus announced that the cast list would be up after lunch. Annabeth and I got to our lockers. Unfortunately, my locker was next to Nico's, so we had a perfect view of Thalia and Nico making out against the lockers. Together for a week and they act like it was a year.

Annabeth walked up to them, and yelled in Nico's ear, "NO PDA!" They pulled back, both red-faced.

"What the hell, Annabeth?" Nico demanded.

Annabeth shrugged. "There's no PDA in school," She said cheekily.

Thalia and Nico left for homeroom, grumbling about how Annabeth always interrupted them. We laughed at the couple. I got my books, and left for homeroom. Annabeth had a different homeroom than mine, but we have the rest of our classes together. Awesome, right?

**Line Break! Line Break! Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a friendly line break that's taking you to lunch!**

Finally, lunch! My classes were so boring. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth, but that doesn't matter. On my way to lunch, I saw Luke trying to talk to Piper. I was about to jump in, when Piper slapped him and walked away.

Luke saw me looking at him, and he walked over. "Hey, nerd," He said.

"What do you want, Luke?" I growled at him.

"Oh, I'm scared," He mocked, putting a hand over his heart. "Look, nerd, I know you like Annabeth, and I know you're secretly dating."

"N-no, w-we a-aren't," I stuttered. Great. I always stutter when I'm surprised, nervous, scared, or all three.

"That doesn't matter," He said. "Once we start rehearsals, Annabeth will be crawling back to me."

"She'll never like you, Luke!" I shouted. "Get over it!"

"That's it," Luke sneered. He cracked his knuckles. Uh, oh. I went a little too far. He backed me up to the lockers, and punched my face. A searing pain shot up from my cheek. He aimed for my eye, and a flaring pain went up there. He kneeled me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, holding my stomach.

"Luke!" A shriek came from down the hallway. "What are you doing?" The person, or persons, since I heard more than one pair of footsteps, came running down the hallway.

"We'll finish this later, Jackson," Luke hissed in my ear, then ran down the other hallway.

I looked up to see Thalia and Nico running to my sides. "Oh, gods, Percy!" Thalia said. "What did you do?"

"I do?" I croaked. "He's the one beating me."

Thalia scowled at me. "That's not what I meant," She said. "C'mon, let's get you to the nurse."

"No, Thals," I said. "I'm fine, but hungry."

"No, Perce, we're taking you to the nurse," Nico insisted.

"Fine," I gave in. On our way to the nurse, we saw somebody else already in there. I peeked inside, and almost chocked. The person inside was a girl with blonde princess curls, tanned skin, and grey eyes full of tears.

The girl was Annabeth. And I had no idea what happened.

* * *

**So i hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger and if it's short. It took my awhile because I was on my Itunes getting new music, then I saw 'After Earth' and other movies, then I was hanging out with my friends and having sleepovers. I'm listening to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. Anyway, i had no time to work on the chapter, but here it is! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**R&R cupcakes**

**Nick**


	11. Chapter 11

**So i hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger and if it's short. It took my awhile because I was on my Itunes getting new music, then I saw 'After Earth' and other movies, then I was hanging out with my friends and having sleepovers. I'm listening to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. Anyway, i had no time to work on the chapter, but here it is! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**R&R cupcakes**

**Nick**

* * *

**Hey cupcakes! Hopefully you like this chapter! Sorry about not updating for awhile! Look at the bottom and it will explain everything about why I wasn't able to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 11**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

After all my morning classes, it was lunch. I'm usually excited for lunch, when I can hang out with all my friends, but today I was dreading it. Luke could come up to me any time he want's, and he could do something. I don't know what, yet, but I will when he does it. And it probably won't end pretty. I just-

"Hey, Annabeth," A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed. It was probably the Stolls, or someone. "Stolls, I'm not gonna help..." I faltered when I turned around. Luke was standing there, acting as if nothing ever happened between us.

He started to walk up to me, as I backed away. "What do you want?" I demanded.

Luke spread his hands out. "Ah, that's no way to be," He said, but I could tell he wanted something. His eyes were cold and harsh, like a bear's when it's hungry. "Look, Annabeth, I was wondering if we could start over."

I shook my head. "No, Luke, you hurt me," I said. "And I'm already in a relationship, that I'm not ending any time soon."

Luke stiffened. "You think that dweeb cares about you?" He asked. He was now directly in front of me, and I was backed up to the wall. "You think he cares about you the way I did-"

"You didn't care about me, Luke!" I interrupted.

Bad mistake. Because he slapped me! "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking," Luke hissed.

I nodded stiffly. "Now," Luke began again, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice?"

"Luke, I don't like you anymore," I mumbled.

He slapped me again. "Look, girl, I wasn't done with you yet," Luke whispered harshly into my ear. "I still want you, Annabeth. Now, are you going to break up with the nerd, or do I have to?"

"No, Luke," I said. "You're not going to hurt him."

Luke chuckled. "We'll see about that, Annie." Usually I'd snap at the person who calls me 'Annie,' but Luke is someone I don't like to mess with. I don't need anymore abusiveness. "The teacher's pet isn't a fighter, he can't even take a punch, mush less give one."

He leaned down to my ear. "Now, Annie, I like you, always have," He said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, Hermes kids are very persuasive. "So, what's it gonna be, Annie? You and me, or you and a dead body?"

My eyes widened. "Don' hurt Percy, please," I begged. "He's done nothing wrong!"

Luke made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "See, that's the problem," He started, "the nerd stole my girlfriend, and went to the top of the food chain, while I went down."

"You brought that to yourself, Luke," I said, "when you cheated on me."

He gave ma sympathetic look. "No, Annie, it was Calypso's fault," He said. "She kissed me, I was trying to pull back."

"Funny, when it shows in the picture that you kissed back." I took out my phone, went to the picture, and showed it to him.

Luke grabbed the phone out of my hand, looked at it, then at me, then shoved the phone in his back pocket. "No, Annie, Jordan's playing with you," He said. "He's making all the stuff up, non of it's true."

"Then why did you kiss back?" I demanded.

Luke's eyes flashed murderously. He grabbed my throat, so I could barely breath. "Look, girl, I'm not done with you yet," he hissed. "When I get what I want, then you can go back to your pet nerd. He has no self-conscious, he used to, now it's gone after his parents died."

He let go of my throat, making me drop to the ground. I held my throat. I stared at him. "How do you know about that?"

"I should know, since I'm the one who planned it all," Luke smiled evilly.

"What?" I asked.

"I hired a guy to do the job," he said, "to crash the car. Luckily, he didn't die, just the parents in the other car."

"You bastard!" I yelled at him.

Luke glared at me. "You should watch what you say, Annabeth," he said. "Think about my offer, or face the consequences." He slapped me and punched my stomach before he left.

I just sat there, crying to myself. I probably had a giant bruise on my cheek and one on my stomach, too. How am I going to tell my friends? How am I going to tell Percy about his parents? I always knew there was something wrong with the crash, but I didn't think Luke would be involved with it. Even for him, that's cruel. And the cast chart is up today, well, after lunch it will be.

"Annabeth?" I looked up to the person who spoke. It was...Malcolm?

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"We have no school today, teacher work day," He said. "And I'm here because you forgot your lunch." He held up a brown paper bag.

I smiled a small, painful smile. "Thanks," I sniffled.

Malcolm knelt in front of me. "What happened?" He asked softly, but sternly. "Why are you crying?"

I told him everything, except the part about Percy's parents, I need to tell Percy and Percy only. Malcolm got really angry when I told him Luke hurt me. "That bastard!" He yelled. Good thing everyone was still in classes, my class just got let out early, and the other students from my class were probably looking for their friends. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse," He said.

I shook my head. "No, Mal, I'm fine, really," I reassured him, but failed to convince him.

He shook his head this time. "No, Annabeth, you're hurt," Mal said softly. "C'mon, I'll help you."

Malcolm picked me up carefully, one arm around my waist but not touching my stomach too much, we started to walk to the nurse. Good thing no one saw us. We walked into the nurse's office.

"Nurse Amy?" Malcolm called in.

The nurse turned to us, and gasped when she saw my cheek. "Annabeth!" She cried. "What happened? Here, sit, sit!" I sat on the cot in the corner. "What happened, dear?" She asked.

"Uhh." What was I supposed to say? She'll deny it that Luke did it. But what do I say? I know I should say Luke hit me, but I doubt she'll believe it. I looked at Malcolm. An understanding passed between us.

"She was attacked by a gang?" Malcolm said, but it was more of a question. I glared at him, he shrugged.

Luckily the nurse took that as an answer and started putting aloe gel (or whatever it's called) on my cheek. It burned and stung a bit and my eyes were full of tears, but I didn't care at the moment. Malcolm was sitting next to me, trying to figure out why I didn't want the nurse to know the real reason.

A few minutes later, someone came in. Malcolm looked up and gasped. "Annabeth?" A voice from the doorway said.

I looked up, and gasped. Percy was leaning on Thalia and Nico, and he was bruised and could barely stand. I stood up and walked over to him. "Percy, what happened?" I asked.

"I could ask the same for you," He said.

Nurse Amy lead Percy to another cot, she always has two in her room. She started to do the same she did to me. "What happened, dear?" She asked.

"I was beat by a gang leader," Percy said. I stared at him. Why did he say that? I knew Luke did that to him, but Luke wasn't gang leader. Maybe he just made it up.

"Dear, that's the same that happened with Annabeth," The nurse said. Percy stared at me in disbelief. I looked away, I couldn't bear to look at him. Thalia and Nico already left, on their way to spread gossip. Well, tell everyone at our table, then Silena will spread the gossip.

The nurse left a few minutes later to get some medicine for us. Once she left, I was immediately by Percy's side. "Okay, what happened?" I demanded.

Percy stiffened. "Luke beat me again," He said, looking down. "What about you? Why are you here?"

This time, I stiffened and tears brimmed in my eyes. "Same thing," I whispered.

Percy's head snapped up. "What?!" He yelled, but not too loud that people could here us. "He hit you?"

I nodded. Percy embraced me in a hug, no matter how painful it was for him. "Where was everyone else?" He asked softly.

"Ms. Linel lets us out five minutes early," I whispered into his chest. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

I heard voices coming to the nurse's office, and I'm guessing Percy did to, since he let go of me and I walked back over to the cot I was on. The nurse let us go when she was done. We walked to lunch together, it was almost over, but we didn't care.

We kept it down low, until we got to our table.

"Whoa, bro, what happened?" Connor asked Percy, looking at his red cheek and black eye.

Percy and I looked at Thalia and Nico. "What?" Nico asked.

"You guys didn't tell them?" I asked them.

They shook their heads. "Did you want us too?" Thalia asked. "'Cause we thought you didn't."

Percy suddenly got up and left the cafeteria. We all looked at him leave. "Was it something I said?" Connor questioned.

I shook my head. "No, something just happened," I said, got up, and left, following Percy.

Ugh, where would Percy go? I lost him after the second hallway I took following him. I know, it's kind of stalkerish, but I needed to talk to him. _Where would a seaweed brained boy walk off to?_

Pool? No. Too obvious. Drama department? No. He doesn't act in situations like this. Music room? Yes! He always sings when he's felling down. Well, that's what Grover and Nico said. Since they know a lot about him. But he wouldn't make it that obvious, would he? No. He probably wants to be alone, which makes the music room out of the question.

Where would he-oh. Of course!

I ran through the halls, taking turns like: straight, then left, right, took another left, went straight, another left, then right, and another right, and I found myself in a garden quad when Percy and I talked an I heard Percy sing, not the first time, with his guitar.

I walked through the entrance and there he was. Sitting on the bench next to the pond, playing his guitar. I don't know why, but he always keeps a guitar in the garden quad. He was almost done with his song.

**(Shattered by O.A.R.)**

**How many times can I break til I shatter?**  
**Over the line, can't define what I'm after**  
**I always turn the car around**  
**Give me a break; let me make my own pattern**  
**All that it takes is some time**  
**But I'm shattered**  
**I always turn the car around**

**Give it up, give it up Baby**  
**Give it up, give it up now, now**

**How many times can I break til I shatter?**  
**Over the line, can't define what I'm after**  
**I always turn the car around**  
**All that I feel is the realness I'm faking**  
**Taking my time**  
**But its time that I'm wasting**  
**I always turn the car around**

**How many times can I break til I shatter?**  
**Over the line, can't define what I'm after**  
**I always turn the car around**  
**Don't wanna turn that car around**  
**I gotta turn this thing around**

I clapped when he was done. Percy almost jumped a foot in the air. He turned to looked at me. "Ann-Annabeth?" He stuttered.

"The one and only," I said, walking over and sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Percy set his guitar down. "I guess." He looked at me. "It was just today, right?"

I nodded. "First time he ever hit me," I said. "I can't believe I ever fell for him."

Percy took my hand in his. "Don't worry," He said. "We'll get back at him." He grinned. "Besides, our plan is right during rehearsals."

I grinned. And then we leaned in and kissed.

_I can't wait to see the look on Luke's face! _I thought. _He'll never see it coming!_

* * *

**Hey guys I am so sorry about the late update! And I'm sorry that it was short! But better than nothing, right? Anyway this is why i wasn't able to update:**

**1.) I was really busy helping my parents with our vacation next month. Trying to book the cabins, and times and stuff like that. We're going to Harker's Island for a few days, then Beaufort, and then Dollywood. I can't wait!**

**2.) I've been trying to go to the beach for the past week! I haven't been there that much, because my parents think it's all about my brother! He gets to do whatever he wants and never wants to do what i want to do. he always wants to go to the YMCA to swim at the outdoor pool! I don't know what's wrong with him. We've lived on the coast our entire lives, and he hates the beach! I swear that boy has problems!**

**And 3.) I lost internet and it deleted all my writing when I tried to save it. I got really angry. It happens and I start throwing things. You could say i always use violence when I'm angry. I probably have anger problems. Like if my friend gets dumped by somebody really hard, then things get serious and I get involved. I say 'Violence is always the answer!' Yeah, you should never ask me for advice unless it's about dating.**

**Anyway cupcakes! I'm gonna go! Hopefully you like the chapter and R&R!**

**Love ya**

**Nic**


	12. Chapter 12: Sorry, AN

**Hey cupcakes! Okay I put up a poll for the play. I don't know if I should do have of it, a few selected scenes, or the whole play, which is really long, BTW. Anyway, I'm leaving it up to you awesome cupcakes!**

**I'll take the poll down next week on Wednesday the 2nd. You cupcakes have a week to decided. **

**If you cupcakes want, I'll put up another poll to see what few selected scenes you want and add links, if I can, to the poll for you to read them, but that's only if you vote for that one the most. **

**Anyway, hope you vote, and I'll see you next time cupcakes!**

**Nick**


	13. Chapter 13: Original chapter 12

**Hey cupcakes!**

**To answer a reviewer's question: I AM A GIRL! My middle name is Nicole and my friends call me that, or Nic for short. Haven't you heard of a girl having a guys' name? I have, so hopefully you have to.**

**The poll is now closed too. And the most was that you cupcakes want me to do the entire play. Well, I'm going to, but I'm leaving out inappropriate parts, since I read the play. But don't worry! The entire play will be up, par the inappropriate parts.**

**The revenge plan goes to HAZEL DAUGHTER OF PLUTO since I got it from the author, but it's slightly different, and her story: Goode High School for Performing Arts.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I was furious beyond belief. First, Luke beats me, then he beats my girlfriend and wants her back, and last he wants something from her. And I have this really bad feeling that I know what he wants from her. And it's not PG-13.

That bastard. **(I have been told to not let kids younger that 13 to read what Percy was thinking. It us unauthorized. Please skip to next paragraph.)**

Anyway, Annabeth and I were walking to the drama room for rehearsal. We figured out our roles and this is what the cast list looked like:

**Capulet:**

**Lord Capulet: Travis Stoll**

**Lady Capulet: Katie Gardner**

**Tybalt(Juliet's cousin): Ethan Nakamura**

**Juliet: Annabeth Chase**

**Nurse(servant): Piper McLean**

**Peter(servant): Frank Zhang**

**Sampson(servant): Bobby Wise**

**Gregory(servant): Jared Sraze**

**Montague:**

**Lord Montague: Lee Fletcher**

**Lady Montague: Rachael Elizabeth Dare**

**Romeo: Percy Jackson**

**Benvolio: Connor Stoll**

**Balthasar(servant): Grover Underwood**

**Abram(servant): Chris Rodriguez**

**Mercutio(Romeo's close friend): Leo Valdez**

**Other:**

**Prince Escalus of Verona: Dakota Smith**

**Count Paris: Luke Castellan**

**Rosaline: Silena Beauregard**

**Friar Laurence: Will Solace**

**Friar John: Micheal Yew**

**The Apothercary: Austin Blake**

**The Chorus: Calpyso West, Reyna Bellona, Will Solace, Dakota Smith, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque**

I like the cast list, but Luke had a breakdown when he figured out he wasn't Romeo. So did Rachael when she found out she had to be 'married' to Lee Fletcher. Wow, dramatic much?

Anyway, I was happy that a lot of my friends were in the play. What surprised me was the Stolls. I didn't know they were into drama. But when Travis found out that he had to 'pretend' to be Katie's wife, he was so happy that he pranced and danced and skipped around all day. I was starting to worry about her. But I soon found out he did that when something involved him and Katie, so I wasn't worrying, much.

We walked into the drama room to find everyone, but Luke there. Travis and Katie were both blushing fiercely, so it was obvious that Travis was taking his chance to ask her out. Everyone else was taking in groups.

Annabeth and I walked in and sat with our friends. "Hey, guys!" Chris greeted us cheerfully.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Annabeth said. "So are you guys excited about your parts?"

"Yes!" Silena said excitedly.

"I read _Romeo and Juliet_ before and the role that Luke plays," Silena lowered her voice at this, "is supposed to, you know, _kiss_ you sometime during the play."

"What?!" Annabeth exploded right then and there, and I was as sure as hell about to also.

"It's just the part he plays," Silena whispered. "I mentioned it to Zeus, but he said that he would have to do recasting, and Luke might get the role of Romeo, instead."

"Well that isn't good," Connor said stupidly.

Chris hit him on the back of the head.

"At least one kiss is better than more," Grover said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Annabeth sighed, and slumped back into her seat. "But still...I'm gonna throw up the second it happens." She looked at me nervously. I wanted to so badly kiss her, but I could do it in front of all these people.

Chris rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna kiss," He said, "do it now."

Annabeth and I both flushed. "Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh, save it, Perce," Grover said, "we all know you guys are dating."

Annabeth and I looked at each other. I sighed. "Fine," I gave in. "We are. Now, who else knew we were dating?" Us dating is probably going to be around the school by tomorrow.

Connor shrugged. "All of our friends," He said, then lowered his voice, "and Luke."

We didn't say anything. I half-expected Annabeth to gasp and yell a loud, "What?!" but nothing happened.

"Did you already know that?" Grover asked.

We nodded, and Leo came up to us, glumly slouching in his seat.

"What's wrong, dude?" Chris asked.

"I tired to ask Reyna out," Leo said sadly, "she said no."

"Ouch, dude," Connor said sympathetically, and patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll try again tomorrow," Leo said, back to his happy self.

Just then, Luke and Zeus walked in. Annabeth and I tensed, as our friends glared at Luke, who set down next to some of his friends. Who wants to be his friends, you ask? I have _no_ idea.

"Okay, everyone!" Zeus said, standing on the stage. Everyone looked up at him. "We have a lot to work on! I want all of you to come on stage, and we will be doing the first scene. Now, everyone, up on stage!"

We all walked up and got in a circle, standing. Luke glared at me the entire time, but I just looked away. No doubt Luke's debating evil plans to kill me in his head. I shivered just thinking about it. Annabeth looked at me with concern and Luke scowled at me.

I grinned to myself. We talked to Zeus about our plan and he agreed when he heard Luke cheated on Annabeth, but he got all soft when we 'secretly' told him we were dating. He said we could do it, but after rehearsal was over. But that's okay, as long as we embarrass him, then I don't care what time we do it at.

"Alright, everyone!" Zeus called, walking over to us. "We will be doing scene one. Look at you scripts, once I give them to you." He handed out out scripts, and I flipped through the pages. My parts were highlight, so it was easier for me to read.

Everyone sat at the sides of the stage, watching as Zeus read the prologue, "In the beautiful city of Verona, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers and commit suicide. Their unfortunate deaths put an end to their parents' feud. For the next two hours, we will watch the story of their doomed love and their parents' anger, which nothing but the children's deaths could stop. If you listen to us patiently, we'll make up for everything we've left out in this prologue onstage."

Bobby and Jared step onto stage as Sampson and Gregory.

Bobby/Sampson: Gregory, I swear, we can't let them humiliate us. We won't take their garbage!

Jared/Gregory: No, because then we'd be garbageman.

Bobby/Sampson: What I mean is, if they make us angry we'll pull out our swords.

Jared/Gregory: Maybe you should focus on pulling yourself out of trouble, Sampson.

Bobby/Sampson: I hit hard when I'm angry!

Jared/Gregory: But it's hard to make you angry.

Bobby/Sampson: One of those dogs from the Montague house can make me angry.

Jared/Gregory: Angry enough to run away. You won't stand and fight.

Bobby/Sampson: A dog from that house will make me angry enough to take a stand. If I pass one of them on the street, I'll take the side closer to the wall and let him walk in the gutter.

Jared/Gregory: That means you're the weak one, because weaklings get pushed up against the wall."

Bobby/Sampson: You're right. That's why girls get pushed up against walls—they're weak. So what I'll do is push the Montague men into the street and the Montague women up against the wall.

Jared/Gregory: The fight is between our masters, and we men who work for them.

Bobby/Sampson: It's all the same. I'll be a harsh master to them. After I fight the men, I'll be nice to the women—I'll cut off their heads.

Jared/Gregory: Cut off their heads? You mean their maidenheads?

Bobby/Sampson: Cut off their heads, take their maidenheads—whatever. Take my remark in whichever sense you like.

They continued to argue as Grover and Chris come on stage as Balthasar and Abram.

Jared/Gregory: Pull out your tool now. These guys are from the house of Montague.

Bobby/Sampson: I have my sword out. Fight, I'll back you up.

Jared/Gregory: How will you back me up—by turning your back and running away?

Bobby/Sampson: Don't worry about me.

Jared/Gregory: No, really. I _am_ worried about you!

Bobby/Sampson: Let's not break the law by starting a fight. Let them start something.

Jared/Gregory: I'll frown at them as they pass by, and they can react however they want.

Bobby/Sampson: You mean however they dare. I'll bite my thumb at them. That's an insult, and if they let me get away with it they'll be dishonored. ('Sampson' bites his thumb.)

Chris/Abram: Hey, are you biting your thumb at us?

Bobby/Sampson: I'm biting my thumb.

Chris/Abram: Are you biting your thumb at us?

Bobby/Sampson(To Jared/Gregory) Is the law on our side if I say yes?

Jared/Gregory(To Bobby/Sampson) No.

Bobby/Sampson(To Chris/Abram) No, sir, I'm not biting my thumb at you, but I am biting my thumb.

Jared/Gregory: Are you trying to start a fight?

Chris/Abram: Start a fight? No, sir.

Bobby/Sampson:If you want to fight, I'm your man. My employer is as good as yours.

Chris/Abram: But he's not better than mine.

Bobby/Sampson: Well then.

Then Connor entered on stage as Benvolio. I can't believe he got that role. He can never be serious, or sophisticated, for that matter.

Jared/Gregory(speaking so only Sampson can hear) Say "better." Here comes one of my employer's relatives.

Bobby/Sampson(to Abram) Yes, "better," sir.

Chris/Abram: You lie.

Bobby/Sampson: Pull out your swords, if you're men. Gregory, remember how to slash.

Then they started to fight with, you know, wooden swords. Even if they were wooden the guys were really good.

Connor/Benvolio(pulling out his sword) Break it up, you fools. Put your swords away. You don't know what you're doing.

Ethan Nakamura (I hate that dude) entered as Tybalt.

Ethan/Tybalt: What? You've pulled out your sword to fight with these worthless servants? Turn around, Benvolio, and look at the man who's going to kill you.

Connor/Benvolio: I'm only trying to keep the peace. Either put away your sword or use it to help me stop this fight.

Ethan/Tybalt: What? You take out your sword and then talk about peace? I hate the word peace like I hate hell, all Montagues, and you. Let's go at it, coward!

Benvolio and Tybalt fight. Four citizens of the watch enter with clubs and spears. Citizens: Reyna Bellona, Will Solace, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque.

Will/Citizen: Use your clubs and spears! Hit them! Beat them down! Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!

Travis entered as Lord Capulet and Katie as Lady Capulet.

Travis/Capulet: What's this noise? Give me my long sword! Come on!

Katie/Lady Capulet: A crutch, you need a crutch—why are you asking for a sword?

Lee Fletcher and Rachael Elizabeth Date entered as Lord Montague and Lady Montague. Lee drew his 'sword.'

Travis/Capulet: I want my sword. Old Montague is here, and he's waving his sword around just to make me mad.

Lee/Montague: Capulet, you villain! _(Rachael/Lady Montague holds him back)_ Don't stop me. Let me go.

Rachael/Lady Montague: You're not taking one step toward an enemy.

Dakota Smith as Prince Escalus of Verona, with other people who I don't know.

Dakota/Prince: _(shouting at the rioters)_ You rebels! Enemies of the peace! Men who turn their weapons against their own neighbors—They won't listen to me?—You there! You men, you beasts, who satisfy your anger with fountains of each others' blood! I'll have you tortured if you don't put down your swords and listen to your angry prince. _(_MONTAGUE_, _CAPULET_, and their followers throw down their weapons)_ Three times now riots have broken out in this city, all because of a casual word from you, old Capulet and Montague. Three times the peace has been disturbed in our streets, and Verona's old citizens have had to take off their dress clothes and pick up rusty old spears to part you. If you ever cause a disturbance on our streets again, you'll pay for it with your lives. Everyone else, go away for now. (_to_ CAPULET) You, Capulet, come with me_. (to_ MONTAGUE) Montague, this afternoon come to old Free-town, the court where I deliver judgments, and I'll tell you what else I want from you. As for the rest of you, I'll say this once more: go away or be put to death.

Everyone excited except Lee, Rachael, and Connor.

Lee/Montague: Who started this old fight up again? Speak, nephew. Were you here when it started?

Connor/Benvolio: Your servants were fighting your enemy's servants before I got here. I drew my sword to part them. Right then, that hothead Tybalt showed up with his sword ready. He taunted me and waved his sword around, making the air hiss. As we were trading blows, more and more people showed up to join the fight, until the Prince came and broke everyone up.

Rachael/Lady Montague: Oh, where's Romeo? Have you seen him today? I'm glad he wasn't here for this fight.

Connor/Benvolio: Madam, I had a lot on my mind an hour before dawn this morning, so I went for a walk. Underneath the Sycamore grove that grows on the west side of the city, I saw your son taking an early-morning walk. I headed toward him, but he saw me coming and hid in the woods. I thought he must be feeling the same way I was—wanting to be alone and tired of his own company. I figured he was avoiding me, and I was perfectly happy to leave him alone and keep to myself.

Lee/Montague: He's been seen there many mornings, crying tears that add drops to the morning dew and making a cloudy day cloudier with his sighs. But as soon as the sun rises in the east, my sad son comes home to escape the light. He locks himself up alone in his bedroom, shuts his windows to keep out the beautiful daylight, and makes himself an artificial night. This mood of his is going to bring bad news, unless someone smart can fix what's bothering him.

Connor/Benvolio: My noble uncle, do you know why he acts this way?

Lee/Montague: I don't know, and he won't tell me.

Connor/Benvolio: Have you done everything you could to make him tell you the reason?

Lee/Montague: I've tried, and many of our friends have tried to make him talk, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. He doesn't want any friend but himself, and though I don't know whether he's a _good _friend to himself, he certainly keeps his own secrets. He's like a flower bud that won't open itself up to the world because it's been poisoned from within by parasites. If we could only find out why he's sad, we'd be as eager to help him as we were to learn the reason for his sadness.

This is where I enter as Romeo. Before I walked on stage, Annabeth pecked my cheek and smiled at me. I returned it, then turned around and walked on stage.

Connor/Benvolio: Look—here he comes. If you don't mind, please step aside. He'll either have to tell me what's wrong or else tell me no over and over.

Lee/Montague: I hope you're lucky enough to hear the true story by sticking around. _(to Rachael/Lady Montague)_ Come, madam, let's go.

Lee and Rachael left.

Connor/Benvolio: Good morning, cousin.

Percy/Romeo: Is it that early in the day?

Connor/Benvolio: It's only just now nine o'clock.

Percy/Romeo: Oh my, time goes by slowly when you're sad. Was that my father who left here in such a hurry?

Connor/Benvolio: It was. What's making you so sad and your hours so long?

Percy/Romeo: I don't have the thing that makes time fly.

Connor/Benvolio: You're in love?

Percy/Romeo: Out.

Connor/Benvolio: Out of love?

Percy/Romeo: I love someone. She doesn't love me.

I'm pretty sure Connor wanted to say, "Oh, bro, that sucks. You should move on. To like that brunette over there." Good thing he didn't. Zeus would have been mad.

Connor/Benvolio: It's sad. Love looks like a nice thing, but it's actually very rough when you experience it.

Percy/Romeo: What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants. So, where should we eat? _(seeing blood)_ Oh my! What fight happened here? No, don't tell me—I know all about it. This fight has a lot to do with hatred, but it has more to do with love. O brawling love! O loving hate! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake—it's everything except what it is! This is the love I feel, though no one loves me back. Are you laughing?

Connor/Benvolio: No, cousin, I'm crying.

Percy/Romeo: Good man, why are you crying?

Connor/Benvolio: I'm crying because of how sad you are.

Percy/Romeo: Yes, this is what love does. My sadness sits heavy in my chest, and you want to add your own sadness to mine so there's even more. I have too much sadness already, and now you're going to make me sadder by feeling sorry for you. Here's what love is: a smoke made out of lovers' sighs. When the smoke clears, love is a fire burning in your lover's eyes. If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears. What else is love? It's a wise form of madness. It's a sweet lozenge that you choke on. Goodbye, cousin.

Connor/Benvolio: Wait. I'll come with you. If you leave me like this, you're doing me wrong.

Percy/Romeo: I'm not myself. I'm not here. This isn't Romeo—he's somewhere else.

Connor/Benvolio: Tell me seriously, who is the one you love

Percy/Romeo: Seriously? You mean I should groan and tell you?

Connor probably wanted to laugh, since Travis was laughing back stage. I could almost hear Katie smacking him.

Connor/Benvolio: Groan? No. But tell me seriously who it is.

Percy/Romeo: You wouldn't tell a sick man he "seriously" has to make his will—it would just make him worse. Seriously, cousin, I love a woman.

Connor/Benvolio: I guessed that already when I guessed you were in love.

Percy/Romeo: Then you were right on target. The woman I love is beautiful.

I looked past Connor and at Annabeth when I said the last line.

Connor/Benvolio: A beautiful target is the one that gets hit the fastest.

Percy/Romeo: Well, you're not on target there. She refuses to be hit by Cupid's arrow. She's as clever as Artemis, and shielded by the armor of chastity. She can't be touched by the weak and childish arrows of love. She won't listen to words of love, or let you look at her with loving eyes, or open her lap to receive gifts of gold. She's rich in beauty, but she's also poor, because when she dies her beauty will be destroyed with her.

Connor/Benvolio: So she's made a vow to be virgin forever?

Percy/Romeo: Yes she has, and by keeping celibate, she wastes her beauty. If you starve yourself of sex you can't ever have children, and so your beauty is lost to future generations. She's too beautiful and too wise to deserve heaven's blessing by making me despair. She's sworn off love, and that promise has left me alive but dead, living only to talk about it now.

Connor/Benvolio: Take my advice. Don't think about her.

Percy/Romeo: Teach me to forget to think!

Connor/Benvolio: Do it by letting your eyes wander freely. Look at other beautiful girls.

Percy/Romeo: That will only make me think more about how beautiful _she_ is. Beautiful women like to wear black masks over their faces—those black masks only make us think about how beautiful they are underneath. A man who goes blind can't forget the precious eyesight he lost. Show me a really beautiful girl. Her beauty is like a note telling me where I can see someone even more beautiful. Goodbye. You can't teach me to forget.

Connor/Benvolio: I'll show you how to forget, or else I'll die owing you that lesson.

Connor and I left the stage. Annabeth walked over to me and whispered, "You're really good at acting."

"Alright, everyone!" Zeus said, walking on stage. "That was very good! Everyone who preformed today, give yourself a pat on the back. Now, our next rehearsal is in two days, after school, in the drama room. Be prepared and make sure you have your scripts. You are free to go."

Annabeth and I were looking for Luke, but he was gone. Just like that. Zeus walked up to us. "You wanted to do your plan?" He asked.

We nodded. "Zeus, where is Luke?" Annabeth asked.

Zeus looked around. "I'm not sure," He said. Then his face brightened. "Hold on." He walked back on stage. "Hold up, everyone," He called out, and everyone froze. "Annabeth has something she wanted to show Luke. But we don't know where he is. I need two people to find him, and when they do, I will give them a prize."

"What prize?" Travis called out, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Money" Zeus asked.

"I'm your guy!" Connor and Travis said at the same time.

"Great!" Zeus exclaimed. "Go find him!"

The Stolls nodded and left, running down the hallways. "Everyone, please sit down," Zeus said, "while we set things up."

"Lena, come here," Annabeth called to her.

Silena ran up with her papers. "Okay," She said. "I got the papers, so go memorize them." She handed the papers to Annabeth, who nodded and walked back stage.

Chris, Grover, Katie, and Leo came up to us and started to set the stuff up.

And that's when the Stolls decided to come, with Luke bound and gagged. "We found him!" The chorused together.

"What the fuck, dude?" Chris asked, walking over to them.

"You said you wanted him," Travis said.

"And we got him for you," Connor finished.

"Whatever," Chris grumbled and walked away.

Katie walked up to Travis and smakced him. "Ow! Katie-Kat what was that for?" Travis exclaimed.

"You weren't supposed to gag him!" She said.

Travis and Connor shrugged. "Doesn't matter right now," I said, walking over to them.

"Is Annabeth ready?" Leo asked, coming over to us. "'Cause the stuff is set up."

I nodded and went to get Annabeth. "Wise Girl?" I called.

"Yeah?" Annabeth called back.

"You ready?" I asked, grabbing her hands when she came over to me.

She nodded and we walked over to Zeus. "I'm ready," Annabeth said, determined.

Zeus nodded and turned to the mic. "Okay, everyone!" He said, getting everyone's attention. "Please take your seats. Travis and Connor, you may un-bound Luke." The Stolls grumbled but did what they were told and dragged Luke to the stage. "Please have your attention to Annabeth. Thank you." Zeus walked off stage and sat down in one of the seats.

Everyone got to their spots. Chris on drums, Grover on keyboard, Katie singing back up, and me on guitar. The Stolls each got on one side of the stage. Luke just stared at us, not knowing what do do. Annabeth walked out and everyone cheered. Huh, I wonder why. Luke stared at her with wide eyes.

Then the music started. Chris and Grover started playing and I came in on guitar. Annabeth then started singing.

**(According to you by Orianthi)**

**According to you**

Annabeth pointed at Luke, walking over to him and glaring at him.

**I'm stupid,**  
**I'm useless,**  
**I can't do anything right.**  
**According to you**  
**I'm difficult,**  
**hard to please,**  
**forever changing my mind.**  
**I'm a mess in a dress,**  
**can't show up on time,**  
**even if it would save my life.**  
**According to you. ****_According to you._**

**But according to him**

Annabeth pointed at me, walking over and pecking my cheek.

**I'm beautiful,**  
**incredible,**  
**he can't get me out of his head.**  
**According to him**  
**I'm funny,**  
**irresistible,**  
**everything he ever wanted.**  
**Everything is opposite,**  
**I don't feel like stopping it,**  
**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**  
**He's into me for everything I'm not,**  
**according to you.**

**According to you**

Luke tired walking away as everyone cheered and clapped to the beat, but the Travis got in the way and shook his head. Luke tried the other way, but Connor was there and pushed him back. He fell on the ground, staring at Annabeth, who was still singing and glaring at him.

**I'm boring,**  
**I'm moody,**  
**you can't take me any place.**  
**According to you**  
**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**  
**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**  
**you're the boy who puts up with that.**  
**According to you. According to you.**

**But according to him**  
**I'm beautiful,**  
**incredible,**  
**he can't get me out of his head.**  
**According to him**  
**I'm funny,**  
**irresistible,**  
**everything he ever wanted.**  
**Everything is opposite,**  
**I don't feel like stopping it,**  
**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**  
**He's into me for everything I'm not,**  
**according to you.**

**I need to feel appreciated,**  
**like I'm not hated. ****_oh... no..._**  
**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**  
**It's too bad you're making me decide.**

**According to me**

Annabeth pointed to herself and walked over to Luke, who was still on the ground, staring at her. She shook her head at him, still singing.

**you're stupid,**  
**you're useless,**  
**you can't do anything right.**  
**But according to him**  
**I'm beautiful,**  
**incredible,**  
**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

Annabeth walked over to me, putting her arm on my shoulder.

**I'm funny,**  
**irresistible,**  
**everything he ever wanted.**  
**Everything is opposite,**  
**I don't feel like stopping it,**  
**baby tell me what I got to lose.**  
**He's into me for everything I'm not,**  
**according to you. ****_(you, you)_**  
**According to you. ****_(you, you)_**

**According to you**  
**I'm stupid,**  
**I'm useless,**  
**I can't do anything right.**

Everyone was cheering and clapping as Luke got up and stared at us. I picked Annabeth up and spun her around. I leaned in to kiss her, but Luke walked over to us.

"You know, Jackson," He said, "I was starting to feel guilty about what happened to your parents, but now, I'm not second guessing it."

I had no idea what he was talking about. By then, everyone was listing and our friends were gathered around us, as was Zeus.

Luke smirked and continued, "I'm glad I sent that guy to kill your parents. 'Cause now, you have no self-confidence what-so-ever." He turned and walked away.

I was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. But then, the world went black.

* * *

**Oh my gods Luke! What is wrong with that boy! Okay so did you like it? I know the ending wasn't very happy but I felt like I had to get Luke to say that. I don't know why, I Just did.**

**Anyway, i hoped you liked it. It was the longest chapter I have ever done in the story! So R&R. Until next time cupcakes!**

**Nic**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey cupcakes! So hopefully you liked that last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one. And the idea from the last chapter, I got it from HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES, not PLUTO. Sorry if I confused you.**

**Ad I'm sorry for the long update, my wi-fi has been messed up and I've been punching walls to get some anger out. Don't worry I'm fine and my hand is not broken, if you're wondering, it's just bruised. But my wall is not okay.**

**Also, I got a couple of reviews about Luke. Just to say, I agree with you all about him.**

**Anyway, so enough about my wall and long update details, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 14**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

Everyone was cheering and clapping as Luke got up and stared at us. Percy picked me up and spun me around. He leaned in for a kiss, but Luke walked over to us.

"You know, Jackson," He said, "I was starting to feel guilty about what happened to your parents, but now, I'm not second guessing it."

I knew Percy had no idea what he was talking about. But I did, and my eyes widened when I knew what he was going to say. By then, everyone was listing and our friends were gathered around us, as was Zeus.

Luke smirked and continued, "I'm glad I sent that guy to kill your parents. 'Cause now, you have no self-confidence what-so-ever." He turned and walked away.

Percy was frozen in place, not doing anything. Then, he blacked out.

"Percy!" I screamed, then ran over to him.

Everyone, except our friends and Zeus, left after Luke did. A lot of them don't even care about Percy, but they're missing out. Percy's a great guy, they just don't seem to realize it.

I looked at all my friends, they all had worried expressions. All except Zeus. His expression was emotionless, probably thinking about his brother.

"Percy, come on you need to wake up," I whispered.

"Here," Silena said, handing me...perfume? I looked at her, raising my eyebrow. "It'll work," She insisted.

I shrugged and took the top off, then put the bottle under Percy's nose. His eyes shot open in an instant and he sat up straight.

"What is that smell?" He asked, truly disgusted.

"My perfume," Silena said.

"Lena," Percy said, "that stuff smells disgusting."

"You have no taste," Silena huffed and walked out of the drama room, but not before grabbing her designer bag.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Grover asked Percy.

Percy laughed sarcastically. "I had this crazy dream," He started, "that we were rehearsing for the play, then we did our plan after rehearsals and Luke walked up to us. He said he was glad he sent that guy to kill my parents. Crazy, right?"

"Oh, that is crazy," Connor said, "since that's exactly what happened in reality."

Percy stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Katie hissed at him, smacking him numerous times.

"What?" Connor asked stupidly.

"Can't you see he's in pain with what Luke _just_ announced?" I demanded.

Connor looked sheepish. "It doesn't matter," Chris said. "Let's just find Percy. He probably wants to die in a hole."

I looked at Zeus, who was frozen in shock. "Um, Zeus?" I said uneasily.

His head snapped up. "What am I going to do?" he asked, the said, "Don't answer that," when he saw the Stolls' opened mouths.

"Why don't we give Percy some time to himself?" Piper suggested, breaking the silence that hung over us. Everyone agreed and I fell to the ground.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Grover asked.

I shook my head. "I'm a terrible person," I said bitterly.

"No you're not," Katie said, sitting beside me and rubbing my back soothingly. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I was talking to Luke in the hallway today," I explained, "and he told me about what he did. I wanted to tell Percy by myself, and now that I kept it to me, I feel like the worst girlfriend ever."

"Annabeth, don't say that," Piper scolded. "Percy wouldn't blame you for the world."

"Yeah," Travis agreed, "he's just upset about his parents. I know Connor and I were when we figured out our dad was with other women."

"What the hell, man?" Chris looked offended.

"Sorry," Travis apologized, "I just had to get it out."

"It's fine, dude," Chris said, waving aside the statement, probably thinking the same thing.

I turned back to Zeus, who was fuming silently. "Zeus, what are you thinking?" I asked slowly.

Zeus snapped out of his thinking. "That a mere teenager killed my brother," He said angrily.

Ignoring Zeus, I stood up. "I'm going to find Percy," I announced, but before I could go anywhere, the Stolls blocked the door. "Um, what the hell, guys?"

"No, Annie," The said together. How do they do that? Do they rehearse the stuff they're going to say? "Percy needs time to think and cool down."

"But I"m his girlfriend!" I protested. "I'm _supposed_ to comfort him when he's angry, or sad, or something!"

"The Stolls are right, Annabeth," Piper said, coming to stand next to me. "Give Percy some time, he'll need to go home eventually."

I sat back down on the stage. Man, I'm doing that a lot. "What if he doesn't?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Grover asked, suddenly more interested.

"I mean," I started, "what if he doesn't go back home? Or he runs away? I've heard about kids on the news that run away when they figure something out that changes their life forever and they could never fix it."

Everyone let that sink in. I looked around. Zeus left, to god knows-where and everyone else was in deep thought.

My phone suddenly buzzed, making everyone jump. I pulled it out. It was just a text from Thalia.

_Hey! How was rehearsal?_

**Good**

_Really? Then why is Percy at the house, crying his eyes out, with me and Nico here to comfort him and not you?_

My heart almost stopped. Percy's at their house, heartbroken, and I'm not there to comfort him.

**I'll bee there in five minutes**

I turned my phone off and stuffed it in my pocket. I turned to my friends. "Percy's at the house," I announced, grabbing my bag. "I'm going over there."

"He's at Thalia's?" Chris asked.

I nodded, then ran out of the drama room, and to my car in the parking lot. When I got to my car, I jumped in and drove off to Thalia's. I pulled up in the driveway, jumped out of my car, and burst through the door.

Thalia and Nico were sitting on the couch, staring at nothing, but jumped when I came running in. "Where's Percy?" I demanded.

"He's in his room," Thalia said, "but he won't let in anyone in."

I raced upstairs and down the hall to his room. I stopped in front of his door and tried to open it. Key word: _tired_. It was locked. "Percy!" I called to him.

I heard his muffled reply from the other side. "No!"

"Percy, let me in!" I said. No reply. "C'mon Percy, let me in!"

I heard Percy get up and lean against the other side of the door. "No, Annabeth, I just want to be alone," He said.

"Percy, I just want to help," I said softly. "Please." **(When I typed this, I thought of when the boy and the girl are talking from the other side of the door or a wall in a romance movie. Does anyone else think that? No? Okay. I'll shut up now...)**

I heard the unlocking of the door lock. Percy stood in front of me and embraced me in a hug. "Percy, it's okay," I said softly, rubbing circles in his back.

He pulled back. "No, Wise Girl, it's not okay," He said, walking back to his bed and sitting down. I followed suit, and laid my head on his shoulder. Mrs. O'Leary, from her spot on the floor, jumped up on the bed and laid her head on Percy's lap.

"Percy," I sighed.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at me. "How is this going to be okay? How am I going to be able to go to school with Luke there, smiling at me like he just told me the juiciest piece of information? Oh, wait, he did."

"You probably don't want to hear these words," I said, "but I'm so sorry."

"About what?" Percy questioned, looking down at me.

I took a deep breath. "I knew about Luke hiring the guy to kill you parents," I said, looking down and not at Percy. "He told me in the hallway today, and I wanted tot ell you, but I didn't know when. And keeping the information in me for so long, was eating me up. I felt like I was the worst girlfriend in history."

I was ready for the yelling. I was ready for him to get up and stomp out of the room for not telling him. What I wasn't ready for was him hugging me and kissing the top of my head. "You don't have to be sorry for keeping it," Percy said. "I understand why you did it."

"You do?" I asked.

Percy smiled at me. "Yeah," He said. "You wanted me to be okay until you were ready to tell me."

"Exactly," I agreed, smiling at him. Then we leaned in and kissed. It was one of those passion filled kisses, with all the love in them. We were kissing for awhile until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Percy called.

The door opened and Thalia and Nico stood in the doorway. "Percy," Thalia said, "someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Percy asked.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other with worry. "It's-" Nico was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Me." It was definitely male. I couldn't see him, but Percy obviously knew him by voice, because he paled and his eyes went wide. A man stepped out from behind Thalia and Nico. He had blonde hair and gold/brown eyes. He was smiling wickedly. Percy paled, if possible, even more and gasped.

"Ah," The man said, "my dear grandson."

* * *

**OMG! Who's the dude? Leave reviews for guessing! Anyway hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry that it was so late. But R&R and review for guesses about how the dude is. I think it's pretty obvious but it might not be.**

**So until next time cupcakes! R&R!**

**Nic**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey cupcakes! All of you who guess Kronos, you're correct! I told you the 'dear grandson' gave it away. But that's besides the point. I'm glad you all enjoyed the chapter and I'm being nice to update again!**

**But to answer a reviewer's (****_AtlantaJackson95_****) question. I found the version I'm using of ****_Romeo and Juliet_**** on sparknotes. It's just the English copy of the original so we can understand what Shakespeare was saying. If you want to know where to go, go to my profile, the link is on there. I hope I answered your question.**

**I'm also sorry for the long update. I got back from another vacation, but I've been having writer's block and that's not good. I put Kronos in the story to add more, I don't know, ****_spice_****? I guess that's it. But give me some slack, I'm having some trouble putting the story together after this chapter. Thanks!**

**OH! And I'm seeing the Sea of Monsters today! Yay! Comment if you're seeing it too today or you want to see it, which highly likely. Review if you already saw it and tell me what you liked about it. Good? Okay.**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 15**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Kronos?! What?! What's he doing here? He never showed up, unless... I glanced at Thalia and I immediately knew she was thinking the same thing. I looked at Nico, who was looking at Thalia and me wearily. I could tell that Thalia told him. Then I looked at Annabeth. She looked confused and I realized I never told her. I never told anybody. The only people who knew were my parents, Zeus, Hera, Thalia, Jason, and me. Well, my parents _did_ know. Tyson didn't know, because we don't want him to worry about anything Kronos has to say.

"Um, Annabeth," Nico said, interrupting my thoughts. "I think we should leave and let Thalia and Percy get antiquated with their..._grandfather_."

Annabeth nodded, still confused, but left with Nico. I could hear them walk down the stairs and out the front door, to Nico's car and them pulling away from the driveway.

Thalia turned to our 'grandfather.' "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded. Thalia never liked Kronos, neither have I, or any of us really.

Kronos spread his arms out. "Why, I'm here to see my lovely niece and nephew," He said, but you can totally tell it was a lie. Kronos hates all of us and he's only here for one reason, but hopefully that reason isn't true and it's all a lie. But knowing my luck, it's probably true.

"Cut this bullshit, Kronos," Thalia growled. "Just say what you want and leave."

Kronos glared at Thalia, who was unaffected. "As you know," He said, "once your parents pass away, I have full responsibility over you." **(A/N: This is the part where you put the pieces together and you gasp.)**

I, of course, didn't say anything. I've only seen and met Kronos twice and there was always a reason for it. And truth be told, I was always scared of him. Unlike Thalia, who would have him pinned against the wall if he said the wrong thing. It's happened before (don't ask).

"Look, jackass," Thalia growled, "Percy and Tyson are staying here, whether you like it or not. My father has responsibility over them, no you. So you can take your fat ass and get the fuck out of my house."

Here let me explain what we're talking about. When my father and Zeus got married, they signed a contract with Kronos, their father. The contract said that if they ever had kids, they would be passed to Kronos if the parents died. And since my parents died...

Kronos ripped me out of my thoughts by snarling out, "My 'dear' son, Poseidon, left me with a contract, girl, I have responsibility over the boys. And did Zeus sign a contract to keep the boys, hmm? No. I think not."

Thalia and I paled. We forgot about getting Zeus to sign a contract for keeping Tyson and I. We were kind of busy with the thing about my deceased parents.

Just then the door barged open. Zeus stepped into the room, glaring at Kronos. If looks could kill, Kronos would be a pile of ashes right now. "Kronos, what are you doing her?" Zeus demanded/roared.

Kronos grinned evilly at Zeus. "Can't you see?" He asked his rhetorical question. "I am taking full responsibility of the boys that my treacherous son has left behind. Remember that contract, dear son?"

Zeus's eyes widened. "You can't personally think you want the boys?" He asked. "I mean, Perseus-" I scowled at my full name "-is too smart for his own good,-" I scowled again "-Tyson is such a kid, he will mess everything up." And I thought he liked us.

Kronos laughed, a cold, menacing laugh. "Ah, but I already know that," He said, "and I will still claim the boys. I will pick them up next Monday." Kronos pushed past Zeus and walk out the door, down the stairs, and out the door to his car.

I stood up. "Thanks a lot, Zeus, and I thought you liked us like family, but I guess I was wrong," I growled. "And if you just signed a contract to adopt us originally, Tyson and I wouldn't be in this mess. We wouldn't be leaving next Monday and being taken away by our evil grandfather. This is all your fault."

I pushed past him and walked out the door, down the stairs, and out the door. I pulled out Annabeth's address she gave me and started walking to her house. Hopefully, Nico took her to her house and not somewhere else. Luckily, she only lives about a block away. I quickly walked up the front stairs to her front door. It was two stories and yellow, with green grass and a couple of flower gardens on the side. I knocked on the door. A woman in her mid thirties opened the door. She looked Asian and had brown hair, just as brown eyes, and a sweet smile. She wore jeans, a white blouse, no shoes, and and apron.

"Hello, I'm Helen, can I help you?" She greeted warmly.

"Um, hi, I'm Percy," I said awkwardly. "Is, um, is Annabeth here?"

Helen smiled. "Ah, I heard a lot about you, Percy," She said. "And, yes, Annabeth is here. Let me get her for you. You can step inside if you'd like."

I nodded and stepped inside. "Uh, thanks." Wow, Annabeth had a nice house. The living room was big and roomy, there was a staircase to the right of the kitchen, which was next to the front door. There was a door next to the stair case, which was a bathroom or closet. **(A/N: IDK if thise is true or something, so just go with me on this.) **There were two little boys next to the couch, playing with Legos. They kind of looked like the Stolls, 'cause they were twins. They had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and mischievous smiles.

"Annabeth!" Helen yelled from the base of the stairs.

The little boys walked over to me. "Who are you?" They asked in unison. Yep, just like the Stolls.

"I'm Percy," I answered, looking down at them.

They looked at each other, then grinned. "Annie's boyfriend?" They questioned innocence.

"Um, yeah," I said. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Bobby," the left one said, then pointed to the one on his right, "And this is Mathew."

"Okay," I said.

"So you love Annie right?" Mathew- or was that Bobby?- asked.

I was about to answer, or stutter, out an answer, when Annabeth came down the stairs. "Yeah, Helen?" She asked. Then she saw me and ran over to me, engulfing me in a hug. "Percy, are you okay?" She asked. "How did it go with your grandfather?"

"It was fine," I said nervously. "Um, but I need to talk to you about that, though."

"Okay," She said. Then looked around and her eyes landed on the boys. "Go away, little devils." They snickered and ran up the stairs. "C'mon, let's go to my room." We walked up the stairs and down the hallway, entering the door on the right.

Her room was really big, about the size of Thalia's room, which is really big. The walls were grey and covered in blueprints, a full sized bed was in the corner with grey and white sheets, a desk was across from the bed, covered in blue prints and pencils, a closet door was next to the couch that's next to the bed, and a dresser was opposite of the couch. Annabeth moved her laptop to her desk from her bed and then sat down on the bed, I sat next her.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" She asked, with concern in her voice and eyes.

"When Thalia, Jason, Tyson, and I were born, our fathers signed a contract to Kronos," I explained. "That contract explained that if our parents d-died, then Kronos would have full responsibility over the kids. The only way to break the contract is to have another contract sign responsibility of the kids. And Zeus didn't do that."

Annabeth was looking down the entire time. Then she looked up at me. "So what does this mean?" She asked. "Is Zeus going to get a contract or what?"

I shook my head. "It's too late now," I said bitterly. "Kronos is taking Tyson and I next Monday."

"Taking you where?" Annabeth asked. "What about the play? And rehearsals? We only have three more weeks and then we're doing the performance."

"I don't know where Tyson and I are going," I answered, looking down. "And I don't know what to do about school, or rehearsals."

Annabeth took my hands in hers. "It's okay, Percy," She said, "we'll figure something out."

"Like what?" I questioned. "Once Kronos makes up his mind, he doesn't change it. Kind of like Thalia."

Annabeth chuckled lightly. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"I don't know, Wise Girl." I sighed. "I was hoping to avoid these conversations with and about Kronos."

Before Annabeth could say anything, I kissed her. We haven't been able to do this in a long time. We've just had too much on our shoulders. Anyway, we were heavily making out with my shirt on the floor and almost Annabeth's, when my phone started to ring.

Annabeth groaned. "Don't answer it."

"I can't," I said, groaning as well. "It's Nico, he'll just keep calling." And then answered the call.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Nico's frantic voice came from the other line. "Are you okay? Is Thalia okay? How about Tyson?"

"Nico, calm down, we're fine," I answered. "If you want to know everything, as Thalia."

"I already did," He said, "and she won't tell me. She said I had to ask you."

"Well tell her I said she could tell you," I said, "I don't want to-to talk about it." I falter in mid-sentence, because Annabeth started kissing my neck. She must really want some alone time. **(Not like that you dirty mined people!)**

"Okay, I will, later." He hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

Annabeth smirked. "Very." Then proceed to kiss me again.

* * *

I woke up with Mrs. O'Leary jumping on my stomach. _How did I get here?_ Then the memories came flooding back. Annabeth and I were making out when Thalia decided to call me and tell me she's picking me up. Then I guess I was really tired because once I got to my room and on my bed, I passed out.

A knock was heard on my door. "Come in," I croaked out, still getting over the sleepiness. That was my mistake. No, not sleeping, telling the person to come in.

The door opened and the mysterious person came in.

Luke.

* * *

**Hey cupcakes! I hoped you liked** **the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just have this really cool idea about it. But still sorry about that**

**But R&R and review! Love ya**

**Nic**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not really an A/N, but I hope you like this chapter. And happy birthday to Percy!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_I shot out of bed so fast, I knocked everything off my beside table._

_"Nervous, huh?" Luke smirked and closed the door. "You should've listened to my warning, or this never would have happened."_

_"W-what?" I stuttered._

_"None of this would have ever happened," Luke said. "Your parents wouldn't be dead, you're grandfather wouldn't be taken away, and you wouldn't have to worry about your cousin and her 'dear' boyfriend."_

_"What have you done with them?" I demanded, thought I'm pretty sure it came out high and squeaky._

_Luke chuckled. "Percy, Percy, Percy, warnings are meant to be listened to," He said, "not meant to be ignored. And for your cousin and friend, they're downstairs." He grinned evilly._

_"Thalia?" I called out nervously, hoping she could her me from downstairs. Silence. "Why isn't she answering me?"_

_"Well, she's a little...tied up at the moment." Luke started pacing back and forth. "But she's fine."_

_I pushed past him and ran downstairs only to find something worse than what Luke said. Thalia was tied to the couch, her ankles and wrists bound together, and her stomach was dripping with blood. Her black hair was wet from sweat and sticking to her forehead, her eyes were closed and she was pale. I could tell she was losing blood quickly. A bloody knife was sitting on the coffee table. I ran over to Thalia. I saw more to her than from where I stood at the base of the stairs. A gash was above her right eyebrow and blood was running down her face._

_"Thalia!" I screamed, taking the knife from the table and undoing her bonds. "Thalia, stay with me, you're going to be okay." Tears started dripping down my face._

_"She'll be dead in minutes," A voice said from the base of the stairs. I looked up to see Luke. "Just be glad I didn't kill her right away."_

_"How could you do this, Luke!" I yelled at him. "You used to love Thalia! You used to care for her like a sister!"_

_Luke glared at me. "Until she started dating this emo loser." He pointed to the front door._

_I looked over to where he was pointing. Nico was unconscious, laying in a pool of blood, which was coming from his stomach. He was even paler than normal, I realized as I ran over to him. "Nico!" I tired picking him up but Luke grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. He also grabbed the knife from where I dropped it on the ground when I ran over to Nico._

_"Percy," Luke hissed, "this would have never happened if you just listened to my warnings." Then everything went black._

**Now don't close the fic, keep reading.**

* * *

I woke up with a start, sweating and shaking. That was the worst dream ever. The only normal thing about it was that I'm actually in my bed and Thalia actually picked me up from Annabeth's. That was probably the worst dream I ever had.

I mean, I lost my parents and my evil grandfather was already taking Tysonand I away, but having my best friend and my cousin dieing in the same house as me? That's just probably the worst, right after my parents.

I looked at the time. 8:00. That's late for a Sunday morning. I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes from my dresser, and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. When I got out and got dressed, I was surprised that it was already 9:00. I was in there for an hour. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey, Perce," Jason greeted me, eating his cereal.

"Hey, J," I said, getting some orange juice from the fridge, and pouring it into the glass I got from the cabinet.

Jason looked at me strangled. "Dude, are you okay?" He asked. "You look a little startled."

I took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," I said shakily.

Jason shrugged, letting go of the problem. "Okay," He said, putting his bowl in the sink. "Well you'll be on your own, 'cause I'm going to the mall with Piper, and Thalia's at Nico's."

"Okay, that's fine," I said. "Um, what about Tyson?"

"He's still at his friend's house," Jason answered. "He spent the night at Joey's, I think."

"Yeah, Joey," I said. Joey was Tyson's best friend, he spends the night over at Joey's house a lot.

"Well, I'll see you later, Perce," Jason said, grabbing his keys and wallet. "I'm picking up Piper."

"Okay, later," I said. Jason walked out the door and to his car. I couldn't stop thinking about my nightmare. Luke wouldn't do any of that...would he? No. Luke wouldn't kill somebody. But he did kill my parents, and told Kronos about Tyson and I. And then now Tyson and I are leaving next Monday. At least I have a week before I leave, to wherever I'm going to.

_Knock! Knock!_

I frowned. I wasn't expecting anybody to come. I walked over to the door and opened it. Annabeth stood there, looking down at here phone. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Percy," She greeted, walking inside and sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said, closing the door and walking over to the couch to sit next to Annabeth.

She looked up at me and frowned. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. "You seem troubled."

"I had the worst nightmare ever," I admitted. I explained what the dream was about and Annabeth looked crushed when I finished.

"But Luke would never do that," Annabeth said. "He may be an evil, manipulated- okay, I see what you mean. But it would never come true."

"You're right." I sighed.

"Of course I'm right," Annabeth said, smirking. "I _am_ the daughter of Athena."

"But what if it does?" I asked, not being able to hold back the question. "I could lose my cousin and my best friend. That's something I can't afford to lose."

Annabeth clapped a hand on my knee and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Perce," She whispered.

I shook my head. I don't need pity, well...maybe a little bit. Luke is right. I'm nothing. I'm a nobody. I'm not wanted. Nobody wants me. Maybe Kronos taking me away is a good thing.

I was shook out of my thoughts by Annabeth kissing me. I kissed back, but she pulled away. "Percy, you're not a nobody," She said. "You _are_ wanted. Kronos taking you away is _not_ a good thing. And Luke is _not_ right. Luke is wrong."

"How did you-?"

"You thought out loud," Annabeth answered.

"Oh." I looked down. "But maybe-"

"No," Annabeth said firmly. "No, buts, no anything. Luke _is not_ right, and he never will be."

I nodded my head. "Okay," I said, taking a deep breath and smiling slightly at Annabeth.

"So, I"m free today, what do you want to do?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," I replied, laying back on the couch. "Why don't we just watch some movies or something?"

"Sure," She said. "Now, go get a movie."

"What?" I looked at her. "You can get the movie."

"No," She said. "Here, hand me the remote. We'll just watch something on demand." I handed her the remote and she turned on the TV, switching through channels, until she found the movie _The Avengers._

_2 hours later_

Annabeth fell asleep half way through the movie, so I just continued watching it while she stretched her legs out on the couch. Which means he laid her legs on my lap.

The door opened and Thalia and Nico walked in. "Hey, guys," Thalia greeted, plopping on the love-seat with Nico.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted, waking up.

"Hey," I said, turning the TV off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nico said, sitting up straight. "Turn it back on."

Looking at him wearily, I turned the TV back on. The news was on so I turned it up louder.

"...death of Poseidon Jackson is still turning people on," the news reporter was saying. We all looked at each other. Yeah, my dad was famous, but I didn't think people we still going on about him. It broke me, thinking about him. "Recently, Kronos Dathony has accused Zeus Grace for taking his grandchildren, Perseus and Tyson Jackson." A picture of Tyson and a picture of me showed up on the screen. "Zeus, of course, accuses Kronos for trying to take his nephews, when Zeus just got a contract to keep the boys. For a trip to the past, Poseidon signed a contract with Kronos to keep his children if him and his wife, Sally Jackson, pass away. The only way out of the contract, is for Zeus and Kronos to sign it for Zeus to take Perseus and Tyson. Now for the weather, back to you, Dave."

I turned the TV off, looking at Thalia and Nico with wide eyes. "It's all over the news," I said in disbelief.

"But did you hear what that lady said?" Thalia asked, her eyes wide. "She said that Dad got a contract! You and Tyson are staying!"

"But did you hear what else she said?" I asked her. "She said that Kronos needs to sign the same contract to give us to Zeus. Kronos will never do that."

The door burst open and all my friends came running in. "Dude, you're leaving?" Connor asked, as soon as everyone came in.

"By the way," Travis said, "did you know you were on TV?"

* * *

**How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Awesome? I would go for the last one.**

**Anyway, R&R. I'll try to update again, and sorry if it was short. Love you all!**

**Nic**


	17. Sorry AN

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating guys. I've been sick lately and I've been having family problems. I rarely even get onto my laptop except for homework, I barely read any fanfics, I've been packed with homework. I'm putting this story on hiatus until I'm able to update again. I'm soooooooo sorry! I really am, but I'm not deleting my story, just putting it off for a break until I'm able to get back on. **

**And I've been having some problems with school. Since I'm so packed with homework I'm never able on the computer except for homework and I feel really upset for not updating. And since I was sick I'm packed with even more homework.**

**Recently my mom's uncle, my great-uncle, passed away. I don't know how but i do know that it's getting me really worked up. **

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating! I'll take any criticism that you give me for not updating. i will try to update this weekend if I can.**

**Love you all,**

**Nic**


End file.
